I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU!
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: UPDATED: CHP 8 Kaoru's heart belongs to Battousai, but his heart belongs to babes, or is it? When if a geek and Kaoru are fated to meet? what happens if he falls for her, but so does she? Can Battousai ever confess he'd fallen for her?.
1. I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU 1

****

I got a crush on You

Fhb Prod

BxK.

Synopsis: Kaoru had a crush on Battousai ever since, but the moron just doesn't notice it, or maybe he does. He feels his status will be deterred if he stoops to her level so he associates with blondes and babes. What happens when a geek, whose been hurt and mislead falls for her and likewise so does she? 

A nice alternation pairing…yet, wonderful Battousai and Kaoru fic.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I ran down the steps in such a hurry. My father had been in town only for a while and I was so happy, that had I forgotten to take my rain coat. I had loved my father so much, ever since my parents had divorce my heart had wrenched, but I considered their point of views. I was way too happy to even care about divorce, I was just so happy to know my dad was visiting.

Mum reminded me about my school expedition and I quickly mumbled something as all I thought was my dad. 

I bade my mum and jumped in the car where I gave my dad a big long bear hug. I felt so happy. 'I missed you daddy!'

"I missed you so much daddy---mummy does to!" I lied…

"Does she? I mean…she still thinks of me?" he asked while hugging me caringly

"Yup! She says you're too sexy to lose!" I laughed…

He gave a blush and drove me off to school. However, I met my destined enemy. Driving around the bend, my father slowed up the car and then came to a sudden stop. Outside my raining window, a high class whore stood. She really wasn't a hoe, but she just looked like one. She had tall spike heels, a baby-blue leather coat (fashion emergency help needed: courtesy of Kamiya Kaoru, she knows right)

Her wet hair was soaked black and long, she had red lips more richer than blood and her eyes were darkish blue-gray. Yeh, she sounded like a Japanese appetizer for a man, but technically she was so--not worth my dad. 

"Whose she dad?" I asked while looking outside

"That's daddy's girlfriend, Maxine. I hope you guys will become great friends…" he spoke while raising the back lock up.

I watched her, "right---" 'hell no! she looked like the type to lose herself.'

The door opened and a perfume of Blue waters filled the car. Her clothing made a puffy sound and I looked at her with every piece of innocence I had. She averted her eyes to me.

"Am, Maxine, this is my daughter, Kaoru." he introduced me to Maxine

"Please to met you. Your father spoke so much of you to me…you must certainly be a little scholar…" she asked

"You just had to rub it in and tell the word I'm a smart French-fry, huh?" I asked my father and then rolled my eyes…

"It's a pleasure--Maxine, I do have it right…ne?" I inquired

"Yes…so, I was wondering, would you like to come with me to the mall on Saturday…?" she asked…

"Hmm, I'll have to ask my mother. If she says I can go then fine…if not, you get the general impression…" I spoke

My father drove around two more blocks and TA-DAN! there was my big ugly school. Kinna dotish when you think of it.

"Well, I gotta go guys. See you later Maxine, and bye daddy. Remember, mummy still likes that sexy butt of yours…" I teased and existed…

I could tell my father was blushing. Oh well!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'Tell me I brought it to school? Did I? Please god, I'm begging you to let me find my assignment…if you let me find it I'll promise and be a good girl for --a week…or more…but I'm not promising more…'

Misao scanned her locker throwing out books, pencils, calculators, lunch sandwiches, some hard crackers, some pieces of paper Aoshi wrote on, wait, hold up, that was important…

"Arhh! I give up god! You win!" Misao screamed as she slammed her locker shut…

"Misao, are you okay girl?" Lei-fang asked…

"Ekk! Jesus, don't ever scare me like that. I nearly got a heart attack…!" Misao spoke holding down her heart

"Sorry Misao-chan. Are you okay, you seem frustrated…" Lei-fang spoke while picking up the stuff Misao flung out her locker

"You think or you know? Which? I really need to cry and harass Kaoru about now! Where is the dork for crying out loud, she's suppose to be in school before me, unless it's that time of month again…or--or, maybe she's sick--I hope she isn't, how am I gonna get through that Chemistry final?" she panicked

"Misao. Relax! Just take some deep breaths!" Lei-fang spoke…

"Relax…? I'm relaxing, see--I am!" she spoke hesitantly as she paced back and forth…

"Uh, Misao- that's not called relaxing" Lei-fang spoke…^_~;

"Listen Lei-fang…I need to harass Kaoru, I need my Math assignment---I need to pee!" she said squeakily as she ran to the girls bathroom…

'Oh Misao--'

"Hey Lei-fang!" Sanosuke wrapped his hands her neck.

"And hello to you to Sanosuke. But as I would state infinite times, get your hands off of me!" Lei-fang threatened

"Geez! Okay, are all females so cranky--heck, the fox is the worst--no, Kaoru. Fox verses tanuki. Who would win, join us for the next episode tomorrow on Sanosuke's Jeopardy…" Sano played around…

"Get out of my way!" Misao squeaked

"And, what's the matter with weasel?" Sano asked while his eyes trailed to see her flying through people…

"She has the "urge" to use the lady's bathroom!" Lei-fang quoted…

"Oh…right!" Sano mellowed… "so Lei-fang, how about you and me going to the beach on Saturday?" he asked

"Sano, do you watch news?" she asked before he could answer

"Am…yeah!" he answered lamely

"Then you should know, (she twists his head to outside) that this entire weak is gonna rain! Unless you--lets see, you forgot?" she teased…

"I get the point toots. No need to rub it in!" he rolled his eyes copying yours truly. Lei-fang laughed as Sano did a girl model walk making sure she laughed some more…

"See you later girlfriend!" he said like a girl…

"Oh Sano, now you're looking like a fagget!" Lei-fang idly trimmed…

Sano huffed away laughing his heart out into the hall.

Lei-fang walked closer to lab, where she looked around. Many guys gave the smile and eye look. Except--Himura Battousai Kenshin. 

He wouldn't dare do so, but Lei-fang, had counted donkey-kong way out of her league when Kaoru had admitted she liked him…

Lei-fang probably was one of the most attractive girls. She were a girl of tallish height. She had brown hair and light brown hazel eyes. Her hair was plait in two long pig tails which she would roll like a French buns in her head…

She was real pretty…nothing close to Megumi, Yumi, Tomoe, Kagari, Kasumi, Ayane, Britney, Christina, and Ninsuko. They were really something---

Lei-fang sighed and then walked down the hall where she entered the girls bathroom…

'Now where is Misao?'

__________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru ran up the stairs passing her Bio teacher, the school sluts, and the jocks who were pampered by the bitch squad. 

Swerving around the corner, she looked at the hall, which was so it dead. This was freaky. Looking at the time on the big red clock which was on top of block C lane, she saw she was 15mins late for school. 'Oh god! I'm dead!'

Running without caring if the hall master was on patrol. She took a chance and ran with everything she had…

Running with speed of a lil wild boar, a guy walked into the hall with his back to her…

'Oh shoot!'

Kaoru panicked as she tried stopping, stopping she skated straight into him..

"I am so--sorry!" Kaoru breathed as she saw it was a geeky guy with a slouch back and freaky-geeky neaty clothes. I mean they all wore the same school uniform, but come on, not so flawless…

"No--problem!" he wiped his nose…

'Grouse!'

He picked up his books where she saw his black shirt pull revealing long red scratches and bruises…

'Oh my!'

"Am, do you need help?" she asked while blues shone with care…

"Really! You mean you're going to hit me, or walk away calling me scornful names?" he asked

"No! of course not! Do children call you those bad names…?" she asked while handing him his Math book.

"Yeah! They even damage me and make jokes so bad it stings…" he sadden as his glasses which she completely was off guard in seeing, made his character speak…

"Do you have any friends!?" she asked with care

"No! all the friends I ever had were users and hit me and beat me and hurt me and call me names…" he said as his eyes were about to dampen…

'You're so deep! Who are you my little friend?'

"What's your name?" she asked…

"Why should I tell you. You'll probably going to tell Sanosuke to go take my lunch money…I don't like to be treated like an animal…I have feelings…" he spoke…

'I know you do, but it seems the clown of a Sano doesn't know!'

"I know! Lets start over. Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya, and what's your name my friend?" she smiled…

He looked at her with shock. 'Was it something I said…?'

"Am, are you okay?" Kaoru asked while waving her hand over his face

"Yes…just amused. I'm Eric Rodriguez--. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintances…" he bowed…

"Arigatou. Am, sorry for my frankness, but would you like to be my friend Eric, I would love you to meet my friends and so you won't be so--lonely!" she spoke

"You'd do that for me?" he asked

"Of course I would, besides, we're not like strangers anymore!" she smiled

"Woah! I'm amazed. I would love to be your friend Kaoru. You really made me happy…Kaoru!" he smiled

"Great--well see you at recess, I'm buying!" she spoke in addition

"Great, see you later Kaoru. I'm kinna late for Physics class, aren't you late?" he asked

"Ekkk! I forgot, I have to go. Who knows how poor Misao is surviving…I have to go…" she ran down the hall

"Kaoru!" he called

She turned… "Yeah!"

"Good bye!" he smiled

"Good bye Eric Rodriquez, my good friend!" she smiled

'Caught in the act' Megumi told herself as she had been listening and watching the two from behind the wall…

'So tanuki and the geek are flirting. How fitting. Finally she finds a retard…'

Making a rumor, it spread across the entire P:E room. Where Battousai heard it…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The door opens to Kaoru.

"Kamiya! What's the reason for being late in my class? Do you know I can send you by the principal?" he asked

"I am so sorry sir, but my dad came into town and so he had to pick up Maxine whose his girlfriend who is so off the world chart show…" she spoke…

"Fascinating! Do this again young lady and…" he was interrupted

"And it's the principal's office!" she spoke while tilting her head and asking, 'anything else to add oh mighty one?'

"Sit! Ahora!" he spoke loudly

"Si senor!" and she sat…

Saito turned his back to the class as he wrote down the chemical equation on the blackboard…

"Hey you dork! You could have emailed me that your dad was coming in!" Misao kicked Kaoru's chair…

"Well somebody was too busy Saturday chatting with cousin…am what's his name…Hiryu!" Kaoru inquired…

"Well forgive me if he's a complete hottie! Jesus!" Misao rapped

"Kamiya and Machimache zip it now! Whose teaching this class? Me or you two?" he asked

"You" "me"

"Who said that?" he asked

"She did!" the both said unanimously

"Come on, who said it?" he asked while closing the book in anger

Kaoru's thoughts: 'He doesn't look so good!'

Misao's thoughts: 'He looks like a pit bull, all he need is two carrot sticks in his nose holes and then he'll be a pit -bull, get it bull, pit bull! Hahahah!'

"That's it, if one of you won't talk, then you both will have detention this afternoon!" he spoke while taking his pink detention notepad out and began writing them up…

"Please, not this afternoon sir, my dad is gonna have a dinner with my mom and some family! Please not this afternoon!" she spoke

"I'm sorry kid, but the truth would have set you two free!" he spoke while steam emitted from Misao's ears…

"I NE!" Misao was cut off when Sano placed a hand over her mouth…

Seeing the intensity, Kaoru lied. "I did it sir! I spoke it! Ask the class?" she spoke…

The class nodded in delay…

"Since you speak the truth you will have detention alone…this afternoon!" he handed her the pink slip..

Sinking in her seat, Misao calmed down and Sano wiped his hand from her drool…

************

[second period]

"I hate you Misao! Really I do! Wait until I tell Lei on you!" Kaoru spoke in play anger

"Oh I'm so scared!" Misao rolled her eyes…

"Trust me, you will! I'll tell my daddy!" she said cutely and then they began to giggle…

Walking to her locker, Kaoru flung in my chem book and took out her History book!

'I missed you honey! Did you miss mummy?' she asked her book

"Hey gang!" Lei-fang suddenly joined into the converse…

"Hey girl, was sup?" Kaoru rapped

"I'm all kool! What's with coming to school so late, are you getting---yuh know?" she asked

"NO!" Kaoru shouted loudly…

"Just asked, just asked!" Misao and Lei-fang scratched their necks and said together

"Sowwie!" she smiled embarrassed as she covered her mouth with her history book…

"Right! So, anything fun happened this weekend?" Lei asked

"No! so, hows Anthony?" Kaoru asked

"Fine fine!" Lei answered

"Dean up ahead guys, I'm out of here, see you guys at P:E!" Misao bade and left as Lei did likewise…

____________________________________________________________________________________

Megumi sat on the bench looking at the way Kenshin fought. His swings and lashes to the air was incredible. He ripped the air with a potent battle cry which naturally caught his opponent off guard. Besides all this he wasn't own by any one specific woman, or girl. I mean she had dated him, but really he had dated everyone from the cheerleading squadron. And there was nothing fun in trying out all of em.

His girlfriend presently was Tomoe Yukishiro who devoted her everything for him. He liked her---but so did he like another girl. A girl they all hated…

'Why do you pick so low?' Megumi asked as he gave a side trust kick into his opponent, sending Jason flying…

"No full contact Himura!"

"Yeah Himura, I'm only a brown belt in karate still, when I'm black belt we'll have full contact, but for now lemme just see what I can pick from Basadie and use on you!" Jason rapped…

Kenshin stood tall showing no emotion. His body was chiseled and highlighted even through the black vest he wore; with the black hakama covered boldly. His right hand was bandaged with black lining he had dyed himself…

Kenshin crouched low, and waited for Jason to assemble and ready himself. Megumi was joined by Tomoe.

"Hey!" came Tomoe's soft sweet voice

"Hey girl!" Megumi answered as she constantly looked at the sparring grounds…

"He's amazing isn't he?" Tomoe asked while she admired Kenshin…

"Yeah! He is! Did you know what I heard! Sorry for my over curiosity, but I heard that tanuki is becoming great with the Spanish geek…how lame--" Megumi laughed…

"Get out of here! Tanuki and Spanish moron? Wow! How retro--!" Tomoe voiced…

"We just have to spread this!" Megumi spoke

"Lets!" Tomoe smiled and the both began spreading it like an disease epidemic on the leash.

Battousai swerved and then jabbed Jason's foot and immediately he fell…

Kenshin rose and so did the girls who were cheering him on…

Kenshin bowed and then walked off the battle ground…

"She with geekie boy---hahahah!" a stray voice spoke…

Kenshin didn't take it on.

Tomoe hugged him as he breathed hot on her neck…

"You did great babe!" Tomoe smiled…

He didn't answer and smiled…

"Hey, Kenshin, good going!" some of his friends congratulated…

"Thanks!" he said 

Tomoe took Kenshin's hand and they both sat on a bench close to the changing room.

"You know Kenshin, my mom said we could go to beach this weekend!" Tomoe spoke while her eyes were averted to his which looked outside into the rainy distance…

"No! Its going to rain!" he spoke curtly

"Oh! So does that mean, you know, we're not going to beach?" she asked lamely

He turned his amber eyes to her which gave her a stare of disgust and mortal ice…

"Okay, okay! No need to go all sour on me." she spoke while pinching his cheek in play…

He evaded her hand, which was quite a shock…

"You know Kenshin, I heard that Rodriquez!" she was cut off, "who?" he inquired

"Geek boy…"

"Oh!"

"Geek boy and tanuki are going around!" she spoke…

Battousai's face hadn't been turning to her, but his eyes, they suffered a stare so death like that with one glance of his eyes, you'd thought you'd die. The accentuated pools threaten a shade of darkish yellow which grew into black with small flickering of yellow sparks…

His body took the news good, except his insides were bubbling with hate. His eyes were suffering it.

Kenshin turned his head back to Tomoe revealing his same amber, "and what does that mean to me?" he asked almost recklessly icy

"Am--n-nothing!" she stuttered…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

[3rd period]

'P:E' Misao, Lei-fang and Kaoru sighed…

Running to their lockers, they flung their books into their lockers and took out their clothing for P:E. Entering the P:E room first, Misao noticed something's. For one Himura was actually sitting with Tomoe. Aoshi was speaking with the guys and Jason was on a bench…and hurt…

"Poor Jason!" Misao spoke and went to him…

"Hey!" she smiled…

"Hey, how're you Misao?" he asked…

"Fine! Long time no see! So how's aunt Kate?" Misao asked…

"Misao, you came by us just two days ago. You should know how my mom is going!" he spoke while she laughed…

"Oh come on cuzzie! I was just pulling your leg. So, what happened to you!?" she asked as her eyes raced over the bandages with worry…

"Himura made full contact!" he spoke to nothing more than air…

"Misao?? Uh-oh!" turning his head, he saw Misao marching up to Himura and Tomoe, "I am so dead!"

"Hey Jason!" Lei-fang and Kaoru greeted…

"Hi girls…!" he said in bad lucky…

"What's the problem?" they asked

"Oh nothing!" he spoke…

"Oh come on you can tell us!" they smiled

"Misao is going to smack down Himura for making full contact!" he spoke while holding his chest..

"Oh dear! I'll go get her!" Kaoru spoke while walking over…

--

"Hey you I don't think I like you making full contact with my cousin! Abide by the rules you punk!" Misao rapped while Tomoe got up and snarled…Kenshin's eyes slowly averted to Misao's small stature…

"Listen you, watch what you're calling him!" Tomoe spoke icy

"And who are you to tell me what to do. I know you aint any of my friends or relatives, cause man, you're way too UGLY!" Misao pushed her hand up in Tomoe's face

"Listen you insensitive lil freak, don't be playing up with me unless you want a hard slap!" Tomoe shouted

"BRING IT ON PRAUD=bomb" Misao shouted back

Kaoru ran and immediately tried pulling Misao away. Misao snapped from Kaoru and instigated that Tomoe should lash her. Kaoru jumped in and spoke icy, if Tomoe dare hit Misao she would jump in and so would Lei.

Tomoe was baffled, gathering some of her girls, a side of eight or nine versed a side of three!

"The odds are uneven!" Kaoru hailed

"Piss off tanuki!" Megumi rapped and Kaoru jumped into Megumi lashing her while Misao pulled her back…

"Shit you fox!" Kaoru shouted while her girls held her back…

Megumi was on the floor already smacked. 

"Come Kaoru, lets get out of here!" Lei spoke and the girls walked away…

"This means war!" Megumi hailed as Kenshin sat their captivated…

He was amazed at how violent females were, especially a very genki blue eye girl who lunged forth on Megumi…

Hiding his slight smirk with a face of ice, he felt like his insides breaking down as he fought the urge to laugh…

Sooner than before they all left…

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Lei and Dena!"

"Misao and Jessica!"

"Jersove and Tae!"

"Candice and Kaoru!"

The teacher looked at the four pairs who sat and waited for the shinnais.

"Misao no kunais and shurikens…!" the teacher spoke. Almost immediately Misao took out the shurikens from behind her ear, her pants, her arm band, her hair and those that were in her hand…

Over eighty shurikens where taken into custody as Misao and Dena began to spar…

[round one]

Picking up the shinnai, she closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Remember, to kick butt!' her oath sang within her mind…

Going onto the battle field, she crouched with the shinnai being held with two 'v's' fisted in her hand…

Her legs were apart and her body square to the way she held the weapon…

Dena looked over-confident, ever since she had lashed down Kaoru- (cheating) she brayed she was the best…

'Prepare to pay!'

Running into Jessica, Jessica moved and appeared behind Misao sending her shinnai flying into Misao's back. A painful groan was emitted and everyone watched in horror.

Misao skated onto the floor, and then slowly yet painfully she got up, fisting the shinnai in one hand, she began to breath…

"Ninjutsu power water flow!" Misao said in a whisper…

Misao laughed and then she began duplicating, replicating and tripling herself…as she danced around Misao like a water flow. Jessica had to choose which was the real Misao…

Lunging forth, Jessica hit nothing more than air, where Misao found her chance and jumped into the air sending her shinnai down on Jessica's back which made her scream…

Misao landed in a curt shot while Jessica fell…

"YEH MISAO! YOU GO GIRL!" Kaoru and Lei backed her up…

"1-2-3--you're out! Misao wins round 1!" their sensei spoke

"Yeah! You did it Misao!" Lei ruffled Misao's head…

Kaoru and Lei hugged Misao where they all jumped in happiness. 

'Best friends really are the greatest!' their teacher thought…

"Jersove and Tae!" 

Misao and Lei laid their heads on Kaoru lap as one nail filed their nails and the other chewed gum, in class. 

Kaoru watched the fights until it was Lei's turn…

"Good luck girl!" they both spoke…

"Yeah!"

She took up a shinnai and crouched. Dena laughed at Lei and Lei just was disgusted yet quiet about it. 

"Come on!" Lei hissed, 

"Oh, I'm coming sister--!" and Dena flew into Lei-fang who swayed her attack away…

"Yeah! that's my girl!" Misao shouted and then sat down…

Attacking again, Lei brought her shinnai down, asking for hand combat to occur. Granted, she swayed her hands…

She was amazing as her hands swayed relaxing yet briskly in your face…she quickly made the yin and yang pattern in the air and twirled…

"KYAH!" Dena shouted and fists were sent into nothing more than Lei's fist, who rebounded the attack…

"TAI-CHI SUCCESSION TECHNIQUE!" Lei shouted who send her swaying and curving movements, along with intricate footwork into Dena…

Hands slapped against the next and a hit to the head and stomach was made in one shot…

"WOW!"

"1-2- wait she's up!"

"Come on doll!" Dena hailed…

Lei scowled and shut her eyes…breathing, she gathered the energy in the room and from all nature's glories into her attack…her ki was focused.

Dena ran into Lei, where she gave a slightly different attack…

Sending his fist for the typical punch, she skated against the floor knocking Lei who snapped Dena with incredible foot movement…

"1-2-3-YOU'RE OUT! LEI WINS!" 

But immediately Lei-fang fell and she held her feet in pain. Misao and Kaoru ran to her, where they tried easing the pain…

Lei was taken to the benches where Kaoru wrapped her feet…

"Kaoru and Candice!" their names were called…

Kaoru took a deep breath and picked up her shinnai…

She bowed at Candice who snarled…

Placing her shinnai inside the hakama loop, she bowed her head and crouched…

"HUH?" Misao and Lei said almost at the same time

Never had they seen Kaoru do a next budo except Kamiya Kasshin Kongfu.

Running into Candice, the girl made two illusions copying Misao's attack. Kaoru was confused and attacked the wrong one which made Candice slam her shinnai across Kaoru back, who bit her lip until it bleed…

Kaoru skated, and received lashes repeatedly as she became weaker in standing…

'Every tekken is unique. Focus!'

"Focus!" she repeated…

Candice laughed at Kaoru who was badly hurt. Kaoru stumbled up with the help of her shinnai. Watching Candice, she gave a stare of death. Taking the black scarf out of her hair she wrapped it around her eyes. She breathed in and out and took in the battle grounds of inhaling scent and of keen hearing…

"Foolish girl!" Candice spit

Hearing her voice made Kaoru's ears perk. Fabric rustled against itself as it approached closer. The ripping of body weight breaking wind pressure made the image zoom to Kaoru…

"KYAH!" Dena shouted who Kaoru was perceiving jumping into the air ready to slam her…

Coming down, Kaoru did a crab back so Candice would pass over her…

Immediately, Candice skated…

Kaoru reposed and crouched. 

"AIKIDO POWER PUNCH!" Kaoru shouted and the girl was given a punch instead of a shinnai…

Flying back, Kaoru flipped forward and held her up before she could fly out the ring…

Pulling off the black scarf which pooled to the floor Kaoru watched her…

She smiled and the girl did the only thing she could do, fisting her hands in Kaoru's hakama, she threw Kaoru out the ring…

Kaoru was shocked.

"She won!" Kaoru spoke in horror…

Candice laughed and cheered as the high and mighty group of girls laughed and congratulated…

Kaoru's shinnai fell and so did her head…

She walked away past her friends and just sat on the bench. Alone…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh man! Poor Kao!" Lei and Misao spoke as the watched Kaoru.

"You go talk to her Lei, I have some things to settle!" Misao folded her sleeves of her gi.

"What are you going to do?" Lei asked

"Stuff!" Misao said while walking away…

Lei-fang walked to Kaoru who sat on the bench sad and quiet.

"You fought real well Kaoru!" Lei-fang spoke…

She didn't answer. Lei-fang looked around almost tensely and spoke again.

"You won Kaoru, fair and square!" Lei spoke

"Did I? Battle is basically is how you use tactic against your opponent, and I failed because I was weak! I'm just hopeless…" Kaoru bit sorrowfully

"No you're not! The Kamiya Kaoru I know is brave, strong, wise and man, she's more than this!" Lei-fang spoke

"Really?" Kaoru asked with silver floating in her baby-blue orbs…

"Really really!" she smiled

"Thanks Lei!" she hugged her…

"You're welcome Kao!" she hugged back

"Ah, urh, where's Misao?" 

"AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER CHEATING ON MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN, OR ELSE ITS WAR!" Misao shouted while raising Candice up onto the wall..

"Misao!" Lei-fang and Kaoru shouted…

"Eh?" 

"Put her down Misao!" Kaoru spoke

"Why, she cheated! She's pathetic, in battle when one uses tactic, the fact of the bottom line is honor Kaoru-chan, she showed none. You gave her a smile on the battle field which was a no-no, however it was the cheapest and most repulsive move as to even attack your rival who gave you a chance to rise again. Its pathetic and disgusting she even do such a thing. She has no honor. I can speak on what honor is--as for a fact, she needs to be spit upon…

"Misao, leave her! What she did was her tactic, I don't really care. All I wanted to see was my rival up again and even if she threw me out the ring, I wouldn't really care!" Kaoru spoke while Misao let her go..

"Fine! I'll leave miss dishonor alone--! For now, that is!" she grinned cheekily

"MISAO?"

"What, what, I was just kidding!" Misao waved…

"Really Misao, you are the greatest!" Kaoru spoke while they made their way to the changing room. 

************** 

"Man I am so hungry! My tummy is begging for food!" Misao spoke, "do you hear it chanting, 'food, food, food'?" she asked

"Misao--you're a lost case!" Lei rolled her eyes while opening the shower…

"Whatever man!" Misao took a bath…

Kaoru buttoned up her shirt while she looked in the mirror. Taking her brush up, she began combing her hair. 

Lei-fang no sooner was out and lastly Misao who was singing all the songs from the Avril Livagne cd…

As she came out, she saw Lei and Kao sitting and watching about the place…

"Okay, what were you guys doing--I hope not fingering one another!" Misao said in disgust!

"Eww-grouse Misao! Has anyone ever told you, you have one nasty mind?" Lei asked as Kaoru and she split…

"Yah! My mom!" Misao laughed

"Oh, Misao…I should beat you up!" Kaoru spoke

"Yeah! I don't helping you there!" Lei spoke

"Hold on…don't get so hostile Tatu…I'll--okay Kao, I won't say anything again…" she giggled

"Good!" she retorted…

Changing off, they all made their way to the cafeteria. On their way, Sano gave them a sneaky grin which they all rolled their eyes too. Misao was in the middle while Kaoru was at the right and Lei-fang was to the left…all were walking somewhat very fast…

Turning the bend, the huge archway revealed students from all over the school…

Entering the café, Misao walked to food section…

Seeing all the different scrumptious foods, her mouth began to water…

Lei-fang followed Misao where she tried moving Misao to the next lane….

Kaoru laughed until someone touched her shoulder…

"Ah!" she screamed…

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" the person spoke

Kaoru turned almost instantly and smiled at Eric. 

"Hi Eric! How are you?" she asked while holding chit-chat

"Fine! So--where are your friends?" he asked

"There!" she pointed off to one girl who was drooling and the next pushing her…

"Some friends you got there!" he spoke

"Yeah! Especially that Misao!" Kaoru shook her head in appreciation…, "so, if you would please follow me!" she spoke and he followed her…

Going to her gang, Lei-fang and Kaoru pushed Misao up who fretted a lot…

"What you want Kao! It better be good!" Misao warned…

"I just wanted you to meet my friend Misao!" Misao was silent until her gaze dropped on a four eye geek…

Misao's eyes: This is what you wanted me to see?

Kaoru's eyes: problem, lemme ask my mom to take us to court, she's a lawyer you know

Misao's eyes: Really--well then why don't you FedEx it to the entire Japan

Kaoru's eyes: Misao I am so gonna smack you…I am not paying for your food

Misao's eyes: okay, okay, I'm sorry. Friends?

Kaoru's eyes: you're bribing with that line you!

"This is Eric Rodriquez. I met him this morning. He's gonna be one of our new friends…isn't that great gang…

There was a tense silence until they answered. "Yeah, nice to meet you E-Eric, I'm Lei-fang, you can call me Lei for short, and this dork, I mean girl is call Misao!" Lei spoke

"Please to meet your acquaintances…" he bowed 

Lei watched Kaoru as if she were crazy and Misao just stood staring at him…

"Misao!" Kaoru snapped her fingers

"Doesn't Sano take this guy lunch money?" Misao said finally

"You're not helping!" Kaoru said gritting her teeth and pulling Misao away…

The gang retired to some banana splits, some fruit salads and a cheesecake…

"Yummy! I think we should have this friendship hosting more often!" Misao spoke

"Yeah right! I don't want my account to be depleting on your taste fantasizes.." Kaoru spit

Misao growled. Everyone laughed…

"So, where are you from Eric--tell us something about you?" Lei asked while eating her banana split…

"I came from Spain. My mother is European but my father is Korean…I migrated from Korea when I was a year to Japan, where I lived ever since…" he answered…

"Oh!" they all exclaimed…

"So what's your favorite song--music?" Misao asked

"Am, Celine Dion- Seduces me is my favorite song. I like Vertical Horizon and Korn." he spoke

"Fair…" the all shook their heads considerably

Kaoru looked through the book he let her see. His essays where pure genius and awesome. His math exam papers were amazing. He was a scholar…how typical thought some…

Opening one of his books, she saw many sketches of a very attractive fighter…

He had red eyes with a thick oval of silver blue around it. His nose was curt and nice, his lips where in a growl as his hair blew wild…

Trailing eyes went lower to see his pencil outlined body was logo with Eric's name on it. In a comic box he wrote, 'this is me, Eric, your superman' 

Kaoru laughed and everyone watched her…

"Are you okay!?" they asked

"Yeah, this is such a nice drawing Eric!" Kaoru smiled…

Eric blushed…

Then she flipped the pages and was astounded at what he wrote and drew. A boy who bleed from cut wrists, who wore glasses fell in blood…

So much blood as a demon opened its mouth to collect him.

The writing was what made Kaoru's heart break. She never knew no one so deep. And she took back calling him a geek or freak. He was more than that, and her heart just tried to sing happy things as she looked up and watched him…

He was weak, yet he endured it, so he had to be strong…

_

Megumi watched the small crew as her group walked to the counter to pay for their goods…

Feeling so evil, she did what she did…

"HEY EVERYONE! LOOK! TANUKI AND HER GEEKIE BOYFRIEND!" Megumi shouted…

The entire café turned to Kaoru. A pin could be heard and Kaoru was shock as everyone watched the table…

Bowing her head, she re-read what he wrote…

'A boy whose wish is to hold faiths hand, when clearly he can't when his fate is to die famously as a road full of uncertainty and hurtful shame. He must learn to stand as he is crippled from his mother's and fathers death as bullets stole their color filled light. Will anyone man make me stop my fall where I can stand, can I see again without falling, can I hold what is not mine, yet call it mine. I wish I had an angel--but no light works, as god deserted me and allowed pain and agony to rock my soul as the waves of the sea which would never subside. Tear by tear I weep and the world grows darker as men forgot what it meant to help their fellow man or brother…I need an angel to hear me cry, to sing to me---but most importantly to be with as a friend…forever'

Kaoru lost herself in his words…

Looking up at him, she saw more than the glasses and clothing which made them call him geek. Every man was deeper than that and she would swear to discover it in him. 

Kaoru turned her face to the café and immediately everyone laughed…

Shame and embarrassment filled Kaoru's and Eric's faces…

Anger filled Kaoru as she thought of how Eric stated mankind has lost its touch to heal with thoughtful eyes and gentle lines…

Getting up she slammed the book and spoke loudly and icy, "I DON'T CARE! I'M GLAD! IT SHOULDN'T BOTHER UNLESS YOU'RE--JEALOUS!" Kaoru heard the café give an 'oww' 

Megumi was speechless and Kaoru sat. Eric looked at her more in shock. He didn't know what to say, was he happy or dying, which?

Kaoru didn't really take him on as she lost her appetite.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Misao asked

"No! You can have it!" Kaoru spoke

"Cheer up Kaoru! She's just sick!" Lei spoke

Kaoru didn't answer.

"I have to go you all. Good bye everyone!" Eric suddenly got up 

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked

"I have a project to finish off. If you would excuse me!" and he left…

Turning back, she saw she had his book with all his sketches…

Turning her head back, she saw he was out the café…

'Really Megumi Takani you're such a fool!'

_____________________________________________________________________________________

An: Hello, I know this chapter was based on Kaoru a lot. She is the main actress in the story, so don't get offended if Battousai hasn't been too much in the story. The Battousai relation will begin the next chapter…

This story is angst and Romance. Romance= from Eric and Battousai. 

Don't get offended, but most of the story is alternation pairing but it does end with Battousai and Kaoru. I am very sorry for using the profane. I lessened using profane in this, as I had some reviews stating my fan fiction esp. Playing with Devil, suffered the characters needed to wash their mouths…

I am very sorry if one of my reviewers were pissed. Sorry!

Notes:

1) This story was made for the geeks, freaks and nerds. It shows even you can get a babe. And make a handsome guy feel jealous…

2) Tatu- is a lesbian group of singers who sang, 'All the things she said.' 

3) Basadie- is a brown belt Kata which is used for first degree browns in order to become second degree brown belt. (my bro is grading for his 2nd one)

4) Lei-fang:- is from DOA2 Hardcore. One of my best friends is called Sofia, whom just likes to be called Lei-fang. 

5) Kaoru's parents are divorced…

6) Shurikens- they are blades which can be shaped into stars or pointy stick like ends, the one Misao uses, known as kunais are the hardest type to master.

7) A shinnai is a bamboo sword

8) Lei-fang's art is called Tai chi, you can clearly see that when she did the Ying and Yang circle…

9) Aikido- Ai, harmony; ki, energy; do, the way; A defensive discipline using pivoting motions and the momentum of the attacker to neutralize the attack.

10) Ninjutsu- The "art of stealth" or "way of invisibility." An unconventional discipline incorporating martial arts, special weapons, techniques or concealment, and sorcery.

11) Karate- literally, "empty handed." A martial art utilizing punches and kicks…

12) Kongfu/ Kungfu- Probably the most know martial art. It has the same discipline as all Bujustu teaches. Konfu is using your inner chi to help disintegrate your pain and do things which almost seem impossible. The terrain of Kungfu, has been a serious yet tedious experience and those who are students of Kongfu are almost in their twenties…unlike some arts!

14) Tai-chi- Yin and Yang ways. It involves using all the chi of the elements around you and placing it on your opponent with deluding body movement which tricks. A very relaxing art as well as it soothes and is close to yoga.

15) The story name actually from listening to Mandy Moore's song, 'I got a crush on you.' ~_^

Well do email or review

Review, review, review!^_^ 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU 2

**__**

I got a crush on you

Chapter 2

Fhb

"Here's my number! Feel free to call me anytime you like!" Kaoru spoke and gave Eric her number…

"Thanks...oh, here's mine!" he wrote down quickly on some bill he got from the store

"Hehehe! Thanks!" she laughed and walked off into the car park…

'Kaoru!' his mind sang…

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Would you just shut up!" Lei spoke as she drove through the rainy streets with Misao quarrelling at her for taking the long way to her house. 

"Why should I? Make me?" Misao folded her hands as she fully knew Lei wasn't gonna do nada

"Fine I will! Kaoru, take the wheel!" Lei spoke, as Kaoru was in shock and took the steering wheel while she turned and both began fighting…

"Guys, this wouldn't be the best time to fight!" Kaoru swerved the car to the East…

"And I don't wanna here your crapping voice again!" Lei spoke icy…

"Lei--!" Misao pointed at Lei…

"Shut up Misao, I don't wanna hear you!" Lei waved off as she grabbed her pony holders…

"No Lei! Turn…please!" Misao pointed as her eyes just keep focusing in front.

"Misao! This better be good!" Lei spit icy and turned to see a truck heading straight at them…

"ARHHH!" the three girls screamed as Kaoru swerved the car around sharply which made them arch to left. Talk about driving experience needed…

"Maybe I should take this back! I don't want to know you're working for the fast and furious incorporations…" Lei gave a cheeky grin…

"You should be happy we're not dead!" Kaoru spoke as she wiped her brow…

"YES WE SHOULD!" Lei and Misao spoke…

"Well, one things for sure…I rock! Can't lie there!" Kao smiled with two thumbs up…

"R--ight!" they thought in recognition as Lei kept driving…

After about fifteen minutes, Misao taps on the radio switch. 

"I WANT TO GET AWAY…I WANT TO FLY AWAY!" Lenny Kratviz sang as Misao changed the station.

"Too loud!" she thought

"I'm not that innocent! Oh pretty baby how was I suppose to know, that something wasn't right here!" Britney sang while Lei and Kao gave a big no…

"What! She's not that bad guys…!" Misao changed the channels…

"I'm with you! Oh I'm with you, why does everything seem so confusing…" Avril sang while the girls chirped in…

"I think she's so cute! Avril rocks so much! She's on!" Lei spoke loudly…

"I soo agree! She's not like that retard Britney…hey, look I'm Britney spears!" Kaoru clogged her nose and sang one of Britney's songs…

The girls laughed and drove deeper into the town. They stopped at the traffic light and began to talk orally about their lives…

"You know you guys, I think Megumi has a thing for Kenshin, but she should know that's so Kaoru-chan's man, right Lei?" Misao asked while pushing out her hand for a five

"Oh, you said it girl!" Lei tapped Misao's hand…

"Oh no! You guys are so…delirious. Kenshin yeah, I agree is such a sexy, baby, jock, honey, darling hunk, but you guys should know he's not interested in a…a drama queen. I'm just …plain Kaoru!" she reconsidered…

"Well just plain Kaoru, I have news you're the only one girl that he looks at. I mean up your skirt when you play tennis, I mean yeah, the guys praise Lei's butt for being the tennis captain, but you don't catch him watching her ass!" Misao considered…

"True, true! I would like to know though!" Lei played around

"Lei!" Kao and Misao called

"What? I was curious!" the girls laughed…

After a green light the girls were off…

"Drop me off at the corner of the street, I have some grocery shopping to do yo!" Misao spoke as she leaned closer up to the door…

Kaoru placed back on the radio where she heard Avril, 'skater boy.' Heavy rock played and then Avril sang

'He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious, he was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say… he wanted her, she never tell, secretly she wanted him as well, all her friends stuck up their nose and they had a problem with his baggy clothes…' Avril sang

"He was a skater boy, she said later boy, he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth--" the three best friend sang…

"STOP LEI!" Misao as she bounced her head to the music…

Lei's tires screeched. 

"We're here!" Lei smiled…

"Man! I don't know whose more dangerous in driving skills, you or Kao! I gotta go you guys! See you guys tomorrow!" Misao opened the door and ran into the grocery…

"Bye!" both girls bade and she was gone…

"Next stop the Kamiya's residents!" Lei spoke and drove off to Kaoru's house…

After ten minutes, they came to Kaoru's big old house. One of which was always nominated to crash on the weekends since Kaoru's land was huge and she had a big pool…

Kaoru bade Lei and ran to the shelter of the front door. Lei peeped her horn and was off…

Kaoru pressed the door knob and it ringed…

She stood their freezing… 'open already!'

And the door opened…

"You could have---ah, hi Maxine, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru as she entered the house…

"Oh, your father invited me, I hope it isn't problem…" She asked sheepishly

"Of course not…although it's suppose to be a family thing!" she said the ending easy 

"Did you say something?" she asked

"No, of course not! I'm going to take a bath, tell my mom and dad I'm home!" she spoke

"Sure!" Maxine smiled and went back to the kitchen…

'Man do I detest that woman!' Kaoru ran up the stairs and flung her bag into the corner of her room…

Tapping her keyboard, she saw Misao had been sending her mail…

'Oh Misao, you literally are a computer freak!'

Kaoru typed 'hi' and Misao took 2-3 minutes to answer. Kaoru completely forgot to take a bath. Until Kaoru's mom called for her. 

'And so the trilogy begins!' 

***

Kenshin had been thinking of what Tomoe had been asking for. She wanted them to kiss and hold hands, yet he wasn't sure if he could. He kissed probably every race, ethnic and species of women, (maybe he had aids- lol) but he had never kissed, a blue eyes raven hair girl. He had to admit he had the hots for her. She had trimmed nice legs, a small circular face, with nice blues and a artistic peaceful face, one which made girls get jealous at. Kenshin gave a deep sigh and began remembering when he was smaller…

__

"Would you dance me?!" the small boy asked the sad blue eye girl…

She wiped her tears and smiled, "I'd love that!" she accepted …

Lending her a hand she accepted and they both clasped hands and looked into the next eyes…

"What's your name?" he asked

"Kaoru…yours?" she asked

"Kenshin…why were you crying Kaoru?" he asked with gentle violet…

"Because I had no one to dance with me!" she gave a pathetic smile…

"Well, today's your lucky day, you're going to dance with me for a long time!" he gave her a reassuring smile…

They danced and danced until Kaoru's dad gathered by door for her. She stopped and looked Kenshin. 

"I enjoyed dancing Kenshin!" she smiled and began letting go…their fingers threaded to the end until he pulled her back and took a deep swallow…

Going closer to her lips, he pecked her, which made Kaoru's eyes widen then relax as she felt love for the first time…

A first kiss of young lovers…

Since then, they learned to accept the next until he went to a camp where he forgot about her, or did he? And began dating higher class girls…

Life seem to blurry and he didn't really know how to say sorry…

Kenshin beamed back to reality. 'What the heck is wrong with me! I have all the babes I need! I don't need her…at all!'

He taught himself Kaoru was just some mediocre girl. She wasn't like the model babes he had. Yeah, she may look attractive at times…at times, but it wasn't like she was even a babe to have beauty 24-7.

"Kenshin come down stairs and eat boy!" Kenshin's dad called

"Coming dad! I'm just finishing up some homework!" he lied

"Alright then! You don't want your mother getting all worked up…Ouch, okay dear I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" Kenshin's father yelped…

Kenshin laughed and closed his Chemistry book.

Taking off his shirt, he placed on his P.J's (yeah imagine Kenshin in that- I'd laugh like hell)

His silky black pants with a tight black vest made him look like lethal beauty…

Running down the steps his small sister called out for him…

Turning his head, he lifted the red head four year old…

"Kenni, I wanna go down! Carry me, please!" she wrapped her plump hands around his neck and leaned her head in the crook of his neck…

"Of course princess Lily…" he spoke and carried her down…

As the two arrived, they saw their parents play fighting…

"What they doing Ken?" Lily asked watching the scene in awe

"I don't have a clue!" Kenshin blinked back in shock…

"Eww…mummy and daddy kissie!" Lily blocked her face while her voice rose…

The parents fixed themselves and waited for their children with flushed faces…

"Mom…dad…how are you guys?" Kenshin asked quite awkward…

"Fine! How are you two?" their mother asked

"I think I'm fine! But Lily's recovering!" Kenshin teased

"Ha ha, very funny!" Kenshin's father spoke

"Oh come on dad, it was just a joke! I mean, I have caught you and mom kissing more times than I could ever use the net (which is soo much)" Kenshin spoke

"Mister Kenshin Himura! Watch that mouth of yours, you should know better than to speak like that around Lily!" Kenshin's mom spoke…

"Sorry mom!" Kenshin spoke…

"Now, where is mummy's lil princess!?" his mom spoke

"Lily here! Lily wants lift up from mummy!" Lily stretched for her mother…

"Alright!" and his mom took the rascal…

Kenshin spoke with his father about the fight at school with the girls and his father was somewhere in shock…

"You know Kenshin, in my days…" he started

"Oh god, dad please don't start that!" Kenshin rolled his eyes…

"What! This is interesting, after all it does pertain to a very attractive lil babe!" Kenshin's father winked and suddenly his mom was very attentive at them…

"It was in college, I had been one stuck up dude, your mother wasn't a babe, she--I guess was a drama queen, normal--simple. She wasn't like the babes I had dated…" Kenshin's father teased

"Oh is that so! Well for your information Mr. Hiko Serjirou Himura I had many men over you!" Kenshin's mom wrapped.

"I know Mrs. Diana Elizabeth Himura!" he spoke her full name…

"Humph! Continue you punk!" she spoke

Everyone laughed and then she gave the eye: does this face look like I'm kidding? I think not!

"As I way saying, your mother had gotten into a fight with the girl I had been dating. Of course Nikki lost, because your mother had been all Spanish blood and Jujitsu master! Kinna cheeky for a girl. Since then I became more attached for your mother, and finally I asked her out, it lead to engagement and bam, we were married and had you two lil rascals!" Kenshin's father spoke

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. His father's life sounded so much like his and a blue eye girl, but he wondered did Kaoru's one resembled his mothers? If for some strange reason fate choose them in the ending, would he welcome it or would he walk from it? He didn't know…

Kenshin looked up his parents to see the love he knew he could share if just would give it chance, but what was hindering him? Really what? His status? His aim? His class? What?

"Mommy Lily wants foodie!" Lily spoke while pulling her mothers earrings…

"Alright Lily! Go sit by Kenshin!" and his mother place the infant on the floor…

Lily walked over to Kenshin and raised her hands for him to lift her. Gathering her she rubbed her eyes cutely and then began sucking her thumb…

"Lily, what have I told you about that finger? You don't see mommy and her friends sucking their thumb. Lily is a big girl! Ne?" she asked

"Hai! Lily is a big girl! Lily no suck her finger!" Lily pulled out her finger…

Lily waited for the Clam and Chowder until the Kenshin's father cell rang…

"Lemme answer papa!" Lily stretched for the phone…

"No Lily!" he answered…

"Daddy no love Lily--" she cried

"Okay! Okay! Here!" he gave her the phone…(spoilt lil brat)

"Hello" she answered 

"Hello, may I please speak to Kenshin!" Sano spoke

"Sano…is this you?" Lily asked

"Yes. May I please speak to Kenshin?" he asked…

"Hi Sano…how are you?" she asked with a polite voice completely off guard that he was becoming very pissed…

"Fine!" he gritted his teeth, "No can I speak to Kenshin, you did understand what I just said right?" he asked her

"Yes! KENSHIN PHONE FOR YOU!" she screamed…

Everyone gave a deformed face at her high pitch scream…

Kenshin and Sano for two swore they were officially deaf…

Kenshin took the phone…

"What?" he answered coldly

"What the ass is eating you man?" Sano asked…

"Nothing! What you want yo?" he asked

"Am, well, my cousin, the one from Korea is coming to school with us on Monday, but you see man, she's gonna have a huge party where nearly every dork, geek and nerd is invited. I told her she shouldn't invite them, but she just told me to take a hike. So, I was wondering, are you coming?" he asked

"Yeah, most likely I'll get to come! Why?" he asked

"Perfect! I'd love if you could--you know seduce her…you're real good women, have I ever told you that?" he asked

"Only about everyday when you want something!" Kenshin spoke

"Jeez! Listen Kenshin I really need you for this one!" Sano spoke

"Sano no! Allow the geekie fo--freaks…hehe! To come along…" Kenshin gave a cheeky smile since his parents were there…

"Are you on weed man? Don't tell me you're high…" Sano asked

"Allow them Sano!" Kenshin laughed as his parents gave him a cold eye

"Oh my god! You are high!" Sano spoke in shock…

"San-o!" Kenshin laughed with the kind of faces that were shooting at him

"What?" 

"I think I'm dead! I'll call you back later. Chao!" Kenshin bade

"Aight! Peace!" and he was out

Kenshin gave his father back the phone and his little sister who was on the counter kicking her feet back and forth called for him…

Placing her in her small table set, he ate with his parents…

"So Kenshin!" his mother started

'Oh boy! Here we go again!'

"Yeah!" he answered while she placed the chowder in his bowl

"How's that girl again--!?" she asked

"Tomoe, Yumi--who?" he asked while looking at her.

She took some time, but it was somewhere when he was swallowing his food she spoke, "Kaoru--how is she?" she asked

Kenshin nearly choked. 

'Why did she have to bring her up after so long?'

"She's fine, I guess!" he spoke lowly

"Don't you hang with her?" she asked

"No! she has no time for me!" he lied, big time

"Oh! So what does she do now?" she asked

"She's one of the prestigious students who has been nominated best student of year. She was nominated among all the nerds and given place to represent our school in the Higher Education Prestigious Competition…" he trailed off

"Interesting! No wonder she has no time for you!" Kenshin's father spoke

"Yeah, well whatever!" he began turning cold

"Whose she competing with?" his father asked

"Yamaguchi High, Kyoto High and Hiroshima High." he spoke

"Oh! I see! Well give her my best of wishes!" his father spoke

"Yeah!" Kenshin said lost of interest

"Kenni!" Lily started

"Yes Lil!" he answered

"Is that Kk?" she asked

"Yeah!" he blew his bangs out his face

"When is she coming back?" she asked

For a moment, silence filled the room and Kenshin whispered he didn't know…

"Oh!" Lily trailed off softly…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey you punk!" a guy with a black shirt and leather pants said…

Eric walked away faster as the rain seem to never fade…

The boy's gang made very detesting comments. 

"Hey you fag! Where are you going! On your mama's lap you cry-cry baby!" they laughed

He didn't answer…

"Let's beat this fricked up jackass!" one of the boys said and they ran into him with metal pipes and wood…

The rain blurred his direction and without even knowing it he fell into a ditch…

'What's a ditch doing here?' he thought and the group of boys caught up with him…

Before he could even think to react, metal landed on his shoulder, where a surge of electric pain fired through his sore shoulder. Again their wood and metal beat the boy until he began shouting for help…

Blood trailed in huge puddles as a sharp piece was slashed across his back, he bit his lip and was given a kick to his ribs which cracked…

He didn't bother to scream as his body felt numb…

His eyes began closing and then the last thing he remembered was seeing his own blood blanketing the floor…in a rain of troubles…

************

DAY 2((

"Kaoru! We need to talk!" Misao made Kaoru sit as Sano and Lei looked at her…

"About?" she asked

"About that geek, duh!" Misao spoke…

"He's not a geek…(Misao gave a face) okay, well he is a geek, but he's a decent geek!" Kaoru spoke

"Kaoru I hate your innocence! Every god damn geek is a goodie-goodie!" Misao spoke

…

She gave no comment

"Listen Kaoru-chan! I know you fee you're some kinna agent to be everyone's friend, but seriously a geek?" she asked

"Misao! He's my friend! It shouldn't both you!" she spoke softly

"Listen!" she placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "sometimes you're so fregging naïve I wanna murder you! But I can't! We're your friends and he makes us feel really uncomfortable, please, do away with dorkie boy! Please!" Misao begged…

Kaoru gave a sigh and nodded her head.

"Wait! Sanosuke!" Kaoru called

"Whaddup!"

Kaoru got up and pulled him by his shirt, "I never want to see you hurt and take Eric's money again. Deal?" she asked

"I dunno…(he roved his eyes to Misao and Lei who told him to say yes) yeah! Sure thing Jou-chan!" he gave a sly grin…

"Oh lord. Don't call me that!" she spoke

"Why not?" and he pinched her butt…

"OUCH! SANO YOU PERVERT YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT MISTER!" she shouted and ran after him…

"Really, sometimes, I think he does it because he likes her!" Lei spoke

"You said it!" Misao sighed…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Misao sat down on her chair while her secret admirer entered the class…

"Hey Aoshi!" the cheerleaders called

Misao snarled… and just looked at him. How she long to be his woman. 

'Aoshi!' her heart sang

Aoshi sat next to Yumi as his lab assistant, while Tomoe gave her a thumbs up. Misao rolled her eyes and opened her Bio book.

"Konnichiwa Minna-san!" their sensei spoke

"Konnichiwa Webster sensei!" they greeted and all stood

"Sit minna-chan!" he spoke and they all sat…

Taking out a nice long stick of chalk, he wrote as the heading on the board…

"R-E-P-R-O-D-U-C-T-I-O-N!" "Reproduction? Ekk!" Misao shrieked in horror

"What's the matter Machimache! Afraid of hearing how you were born!?" he asked

"No…sir! Not entirely!" she spoke

"Are you sure she didn't fall when she was born! That would explain why she's such a bird brain!" Yumi and the other babes laughed

"Now now! Let's not start!" the teacher spoke, "Sano, please read!" he made the boy read

"With pleasure!" Sano spoke

"Eww!" 

He started and Misao shut her ears for the entire thing…

When it was time to explain, the teacher began asking questions…

"Misao, explain how babies are made!" the teacher asked

"Um well--you see, heheh! It starts with one day, a guy meets a girl, and they talk and talk and talk and um well --t-they get to know each other. Then they get engaged, then married and a stork gives them a little bundle of joy!" she smiled

"That's completely wrong! Tomoe explain!" The teacher spoke and the entire class laughed

"Well it starts with a boy and girl becoming…(PERIOD BELL RINGS)" 

"HELLULUJAH!" Misao praised and she ran out the room…

She went down the hall to meet up with Kaoru and Lei, however Kaoru wasn't there…

"Hey Lei, wait up!" Misao spoke and she took into a run

"Morning Misao!" She spoke

"Morning, Lei, where's Kao?" she asked

"I dunno! Am Misao if for some apparent reason you see Sano, tell him I'm in the library!" she spoke

"Why? What's the matter?" she asked, 

"Well Misao! Sano's been harassing me about going on a real date with him! You know I can't handle that!" she spoke

"True! I always knew you had chicken blood!" Misao laughed

"Oh shut up Misao!" Lei rapped

"Oh alright, I'm sorry yo!" she apologized

"Cool! Remember now!" and she left for Physics class

After a while Misao left and headed straight for her class…

***

"Tomoe and Sanosuke!" (bomber)

"Misao and Kenshin!" (the ice is breaking)

"Kiyosato and Kaoru!" (kiwai)

"Justin and Ninsuko!" (who cares? Not me)

"Yumi and Shishio" (cheers)

"Ayane and Ein!" (nice)

"Kasumi and Aoshi" (this is not good! I think I see kunais)

"Kagari and Hotsuma!" (awesome! Not)

"Hiryu and Britney!" (yahooooo)

"Christina and Jin!" (wait until Xiayo hears this)

"Jann-lee and Megumi!" (this could work)

The pairs for swimming partners was set. Kenshin stood next to Misao with just a mere trunks on while Misao was in a thin bathing suit…

Swallowing she watched how Kaoru had been hiding herself. Kiyosato stood beside her and who looked at the instructions the teacher was seating out…

"Now, hold your partners hand!" the teacher spoke

"WHAT?" Misao and Kaoru shouted

"Do I have to repeat myself ladies?" the teacher asked

"No sir!"

Holding Kenshin's hand, Kaoru held Kiyosato's one likewise…

"Now hold their waist boys!" the teacher spoke

And smooth hands wrapped around the females…

"You have nice eyes Kaoru!" Kiyosato spoke and Tomoe had some how been a little jealous…

"Yeah! Thanks!" she swallowed hard…

Misao was just freaking. Oh god, Kenshin's eyes were amber and she swore she'd die!

'Think happy things! Think about play station 2, think about Mortal Combat deadly alliance, think GT3, think Final Fantasy, think super Mario's--think something you imp!' Misao's mind screamed…

"Now the next hand!" the teacher spoke

"Is this really necessary?" Kenshin asked

"It is if you wanna get a good grade son!" the teacher spoke

They all abide and Kaoru began trembling, as Kiyosato was just so built. Her body molded into his perfectly. His chest touched hers and their lips were so close…

Almost like it was slow motion, he began coming closer to her lips…

'Oh come on daddy!' her perverted mind spoke

Opening her eyes wide, she realized she had been day-dreaming. 'Bad Kaoru' she chastised herself…

"Excuse me sir! I think Machimache has fainted!" Kenshin spoke as he held the limp Misao…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Kaoru!" Misao called as both girls ran down the hall…

"Yeah!" she answered not looking behind…

"Hey would you slow up!" Misao asked

"I have to go!" she spoke and ran…

'What's the matter Kao!?'

Kaoru ran through the hall with speed as she remembered what had happened…

__

'I really like you Kaoru!' Kiyosato spoke

'Oh--!' she spoke

'Will you join me for dinner on Saturday?' he asked

'I'll see!' she smiled…

He kissed her on the lips and spoke, 'I'll be waiting…'

Kaoru's heart broke. 'Hey man, I aint any cheap whore, so don't be kissing me like that!' her brain spoke

As she packed her stuff up, she was knocked across the wall, 

'Hey you!' Tomoe spoke

'Tomoe-?'

'Listen tanuki, don't be messing with Kiyosato unless you want to eat my fist…' she spoke

'Pu-lez!' she spoke…

But you see the conversation began turning dirty as they threatened to make a gossip so bad, Kaoru swore she's die to. They'd make her become the school's laughing stock and the janitor's pal…

Kaoru wept and they left her there to…

It wasn't the only heart breaking thing, it was also she got a phone call from Tokyo Hospital…

'Eric…' he mind thought and she went through the hall in tears…

Now here she is running after him. 

'I hope you're fine Eric, I'm coming!' she swore…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

An: hello everyone. So I have updated most of my fics. *cheers- I finally did something*

Please do email or review, I don't have much to say. All I would like to say is, is thank you and I hope the war of Iraq and USA stops. For the children of Iraq's sake…

Do review…please…

Thanks to:

Britney spears music- thanks ^_^

Avril Livagne- You rock girl ^_^

Lenny Krativz- You're so cool ^_^

Thanks to their music…

Chap 3 coming SOON.

:::UPDATES:::

Raven Heart- UPDATED- chap 4

Playing with the Devil- UPDATED- chap 7

Vampire Huntresses- UPDATED- Chap 2

REVIEW PLZ

_


	3. I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU 3

I got a crush on you  
Chapter 3- A Friend…an angel!  
Fhb  
'My poor head! It hurts so much! Ouch…!'  
Eric thought as the pain in his head pulsated over and over. His body had suffered multiple injuries, which would be leading him bedridden for a long while. His ribs were cracked, and his shoulders and knee were bruised badly. He lost a lot of blood and many surgeons had worked to save his life…  
  
Eric lied there. So alone. His body would soon die, from the disease upon his very soul. His heart was always going to be bruised as long as he was the geek he could not stop being…  
He wondered. Did anyone really care for him. He was penniless and most of the time, he'd pretend being a beggar, when clearly he was something more. Why should he open his eyes to the same world that hurt him so bad. People really didn't care for him and he wondered, where was a lonely boy's place in this world???  
  
His eyes felt pierced up. They were wet and he needed to dry them, yet he fought back the urge to open them…  
  
To the cold----(he shivered) 'c-cold world'  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
"Can I please see him?" Kaoru asked as she tiptoed to see into his room  
"I'm sorry miss. We have certain rules in this hospital we must enhance and likewise you abide. Are you his relative, wife or girlfriend?" he asked…  
Kaoru were all taken back. Lying, she did what she did, "I'm his girl friend!" she smiled cheekily…  
Leading her into the room, Kaoru entered with a pacified nature…  
  
She looked at Eric who seem on the thin string of life. 'Oh Eric!' her small heart sympathized…  
She went closer, until she inspected the tubes and wires that were plugged into him. His body looked so crippled…so thin, so pale…  
  
Everything was cast and bandage by linen. She wrinkled her nose as she always hated the scent of the hospital…  
Looking at him, she wondered, what it'd feel like to be Eric for a day…for a few minutes. She knew he was deep…but how deep…?  
Looking at his face, she felt her heart grow weak. His face was pale and his skin gave a cold shell of white…  
A bandaged covered at one side of his eye, and his head was bandaged. Under his eyes were dark and she wondered, if he could hear her…and as if she god slowly answered her, a lonely tear ran down his check… 'he was crying inside…'  
'Oh Eric!' sniffed, as her eyes became full of water…  
Allowing the tears to fall. She held his hand and called for him, "Eric!" she chanted sweetly…  
Eric's mind registered who it was. Should he open his eyes and let her see the weakling he were? He didn't know! He just wanted to cry…  
But not in front of Kaoru…  
  
She gave a sharp breath as he knew she had been crying…for------him?? ~_^  
Opening his eyes slowly, light cracked in and a pretty angel looked at him with blues so rich she'd drown him a hundred folds…  
Her eyes were glistening silver as her face was somewhat cherry…  
"Eric!" she sighed as she wiped her tears…  
  
Again, she prove she cared for him. She smiled for him and he gave a smirk. Kaoru pat his hand in a friendly gesture…  
"Oh Eric!" she sighed as she bowed ready to cry again…  
"K--arou!" he whispered with a hoarse voice…  
Kaoru looked up at him with so much hurt he swore his heart broke. Why did this one girl cry for him, while others kicked dirt at him in the face and walked away calling him a nerd. Why??   
  
"Tell me you'll be alright?" she asked frankly as tears fell so much for him. She'd only knew him for a while and yet-- she cried for him. But why? Was this all an act, one of which she perfected greatly?  
He didn't know!   
  
She seem too simplistic to pull it off…  
He turned her hands so he held hers…giving a reassuring squeeze, he spoke. "I'm fine---I'll be fine, if you'll just think of me!" he spoke…  
Kaoru's heart grew large as the one small favor he asked was not money or love, but care,---something everyman he came to, had rejected to give him…  
Closing her eyes. She tried not to cry, especially for Eric.   
"I promise!" she smiled and opened her eyes with a bright blue…  
  
Eric smiled and she whispered her farewells…  
"Don't go…please!" he begged as his eyes shone worry, a peace he longed for…  
"Alright…" she turned around and sat on his cardiac bed…  
He closed his eyes, where he breathed in the scent of care, or being appreciated …of being friends…  
  
He turned his face, looking out into the horizon…  
'Thank you god! Finally, I have a friend, but most reassuringly…(he turns his face to Kaoru) an angel'  
She gave a smile…  
'An angel' he whispered as his eyes slowly began shutting down…  
***  
An: Eric? I had to write on the poor guy. Really I did. I'm still ill, but I did promise to update my fics. Raven Heart may take some time. I am soo sorry if this chapter was 'very' short. It's in no comparison of the others. I will like to thank my reviewers for wishing me better recovery…  
I vomited, a lot. Some kinna virus I got. But I think I'm recovering…  
::UPDATES::  
PLAYING WITH THE DEVIL- CHAPTER 8-A  
IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE- CHAPTER-2-sparks  
:::Clear up factoid:::  
Kerei_Misao posted my fics. It was her first time. Forgive her for the problem in 'it's getting hot in here' She's sorry. No body is perfect, esp. when someone is explaining it. Not demonstrating.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU 4

***  
I know that I was suppose to write a lot on the two. I mean, somebody in my inbox really wants BxK to join, but I'm gonna to be honest, Battousai and Kaoru will come in time. I am trying hard to deal with my other fics. Esp. Playing with the Devil- as I badly wanna end it. I know I can't write a lot, cause my internet time is being monitored. So, its kinna bad luck for me.   
Anyhow, exams are over so I will be able to update faster.   
UPDATES::  
Playing with devil- 8-B- MASSIVE LEMON= r section= bxk  
It's Getting hot in here - 4 = r section= bxk  
Vampire Huntresses- 3= r section= bxk  
Raven Heart- 5= r section= bxk  
***  
I got a crush on you  
Chapter 4  
Fhb  
  
"Did I ask you that?" Misao shouted  
"But Misao…" Kaoru tried to explain…  
"So if he's a lonely boy, it doesn't bother me. You're suppose to forget about him…" Misao spoke  
"MISAO SHUT UP!" Kaoru rapped. "I've had enough from you and everybody telling me what to do. I am his only friend. Did you even read what he wrote. If you don't that shut the heck up. You've been telling me to leave the guy alone. It hurts Misao---it hurts to be pained and bruised when no one loves you. I know how it feels. It pains more than the physical tear of the skin, it burns crazy, but you wouldn't know how that felt, but to make matters short. I will NOT leave Eric, just to make you better. I promise to find out why he's so damage and hell you if you're breaking me from my goal!" she shouted and walked away…  
"WOW" everyone looked at her. She was dead lock serious.  
Her eyes were a violent shade of dark blue. It signified not to mess with me. She really wasn't going to listen to Misao, and it made Misao hurt, that she could not have control over her…  
'Kaoru-chan!---I'm sorry!'  
***  
Kaoru huffed away as she bumped up into someone's shoulder. She swore she'd cuss if it were the cheerleaders. Turning her face she saw it was Kenshin.  
"Oh…I'm s-s-s-o sorry." she cursed herself for stuttering like Daffy duck  
"Yeah!" Battousai spoke as he looked at her in a weird way of you nut!  
She stood sighing at his wonderful red locks. His pretty amber eyes, his nice round toushie and his frame, so fit like a bison. Kaoru shock her head. She hate staring at him so helpless. He was the finest guy in all of Tokyo High, and as if matters couldn't get anymore wonderful, he didn't like her, how original.   
Holding her head in her hand she walked and bounced up into a locker.   
"Ouch!" a person behind her spoke  
She got up quickly, "I'm o-okay, see--I'm fine!" she got up straightening her clothing.   
"Are you alright Kao?" she heard the voice before. Turning she met Kiyosato  
"Hey…" she blushed from her stupid error  
"Hey" he smirked  
Okay, to be honest. Kaoru would have played horny if she were a slut, but unfortunately god didn't make her like that, and thank the heavens her parents even more for making her decent. Kiyosato Akira was like Kenshin, a jock. A sexy jock. A jock who was less liked, but hey he was nice. His hair was a middle path while his light brown eyes beckon a predator gaze. Kaoru thought it was leery and seductive, something that didn't go with her ego. Nah-uh!  
  
Besides, if Tomoe found her hinny digging with Akira, she'd be more than the school's clown and gay janitor's friend. Eww…she shivered. Just thinking of it gave her Goosebumps.   
"Are you okay Kao?" he asked  
"Yeah, I am" she spoke as she looked at the floor, red from the name  
"Well…are you on for that like Saturday?" he asked  
"I--" Kaoru lost her tongue when she saw that Kenshin was converging with the cheerleaders and jocks squad.  
Kiyosato turn to what she watched and saw the group. Growling, he turned back to Kaoru who looked at him sweetly. As usual. Going down to her lips he kissed her gently.   
Licking his lips, Kenshin waited for him.   
Tomoe gave Kaoru the gaze and Kaoru knew she was done for…  
***  
I don't really know how I felt. To see her kissing him, Akira Ass Kiyosato. Arhh!   
Why am I so angry?   
Why should I care?  
  
That's their lives…  
"Bye Kaoru!" he touched her cheek and walk toward us  
Then why does it hurt so much!  
"Bye Kiyosato!"  
So so much!  
  
Kenshin walked with his crew, as he kept thinking of, her!  
Couldn't she just leave his head. Why did she always have to resurface…  
Like now??  
  
"Kenshin darling lets get out of here!" Tomoe hissed  
Maybe I should. Why not?  
"Nah! I have practice!" I told her  
"Oh, come on!" she begged…  
"No baby! I can't!" I used the endearment she wanted to hear…  
"Come again?" she spoke  
"Gotta go, love yah!" I kissed her with lips that were pressed deep.  
Tomoe was left breathless and lazy…  
"See yah!" I bade her and I followed the guys…  
***  
Misao felt so horrible. Like baby-poo. How could she tell her friend she was sorry? She was so sorry…  
Misao felt like a part of her heart had become terrible damp-- burdened maybe.   
She wondered, would Kaoru nod her head like times in the pass, or…was she so stiff that she wouldn't accept it. Rubbing her sore temples, she saw the jocks approach her. Down the hall, she saw --  
Two people kissing her…  
  
'Kiyosato-kun and Megumi?'   
Backup…  
This was not happening…  
  
How could they?  
  
Misao felt so hurt for her friends. Sano would be torn but Kaoru would be slightly depressed. Misao walked pass the two and went to her locker. Placing in the combination, she opened the locker to see herself in the mirror. She saw the sad face she showed. She hated the fact her emotions were always so transparent to see. She felt torn up inside. She looked at herself harder in the mirror. She just felt like crying. Blanking off the voices, she looked at herself to a point where her conscience screamed at her. She couldn't do anything right, Aoshi wouldn't love her--notice her, she was not meant to have friends like Kao and Lei. No. It hurt Misao so bad…  
  
Biting her lips, she made sure they bled. Kaoru was her friend, Sano her friend, yet they would endure pain from the things she spoke, she saw. Why was all these emotions so hard to keep.   
The red eyes she watched upon in the mirror shone fierce.   
'Then I will live through these obstacles. I am a Machimachi, and shall I live it all through!' she swore  
  
"Misao!" a voice called  
Misao jumped and turned to her friend, "Lei--hey!" she spoke  
"Misao you're crying!" she made a news-flash  
"No…something was just in my eye!" she rubbed on it…  
"Dear, dear Misao-chan! You can cry on me!" Lei spoke as she pat Misao's back…  
"I'm not crying Lei!" Misao reckoned  
"Shut up! I know you are!" she teased  
"Lei!" Misao rapped…  
"What?" Lei asked  
  
As Misao told Lei-fang her strange feelings, the girl nodded and understood her problem.  
"I know what's the problem and I definitely have a solution!" she spoke  
"You do??" Misao asked   
"Yup! Your probs is that you need a man!" Lei pat Misao's shoulder seeing Misao sag from the comment.  
'And here I was thinking she really had a solution!'  
Misao went to her P:E class, while Lei went to her Bio class…  
'Good luck!' Misao thought…  
Lei-fang gasped when she saw the topic. 'why reproduction!'  
  
Misao walked down the hall until she saw Kaoru looking over some papers from her locker. She just hoped it wasn't the letters of their friendship. Then again it so clearly were the letters of their friendship, as Misao could even figure out the colorful Lisa Frank paper she bought. Kaoru laughed as tears---wait, tears.??  
Fell down her cheeks. She hugged the letter dearly to her and then neatly fold it. Placing it in her little box, she shut her locker and turned to me. This was my chance. Walking to her she looked pissed.  
"Kao-chan! Please listen!" Misao begged…  
"Why should I?" Kaoru spoke harshly  
"Coz, I need to tell you something!" I spoke  
"This better be good Misao!" she spoke  
"Yeah, it is!" I stated  
"Then fine, tell me already!" she scoffed  
"I--I wanted to say….I was…….sorry. I'm real sorry Kaoru, I shouldn't have been an insensitive stupid jerk!" I spoke  
"Don't forget dopey, idiotic and selfish…" she aware  
'For some strange reason she's taking this apology thing too much to her head'  
"Yeah, all those things to Kaoru-chan!" I spoke  
"Well……fine. I accept it, but I don't forgive you just yet!" she spoke and giggled at the end, giving me the impression she could be angry  
"You couldn't be angry for a long time if you were paid all the money in the world Kao!" I spoke  
Kaoru grimace at the statement. "Is that suppose to a good thing?" she asked haughtily  
I walked up to her and hugged her. "Yes, coz I wouldn't want you any other way! It shows best friends live Kaoru, and I thank you for that!" I hugged her tighter.   
Kaoru was speechless, she muttered a thanks and she hugged me back…  
~~~  
After and I made up, I hurried off to class. English class…  
"Good morning Miss Takashi!" I spoke in English  
"You are late!" she spoke  
"Am, I am very sorry madam, I had to got to the washroom!" I lied so bad  
"Sit Kamiya!" she spoke and quickly I did  
____  
  
I walked down the hall, until I came to my P:E class.  
I apologized to the teacher. He gave me much babbling but hey I took it and kept quiet.  
"Okay students, I will pair you all!" he spoke  
'oh goodie!'  
  
"Shinamoree Aoshi!" he spoke but was halted  
"What?" the teacher asked bitterly  
"It's Shinamori!" Aoshi corrected.  
"Whatever, it's not like I care!" he spoke  
Aoshi was ever the much stony. Good thing or man, he'd be dead if Aoshi possess my temper…  
"As I was saying before…Shinamo-RI Aoshi and Machimachi Misao would be swimming partners! K?" he made a stupid face  
I was soo happy--- did I mention P:E was my favorite subject.  
Aoshi came to me with his artic stormy eyes. I think I was gonna pee down myself.   
Then again I had to maintain composure before I started to go, 'wo-hoo-wo-hoo-wo-hoo' like daffy duck bouncing around a room…  
Aoshi unbuttoned his shirt and I swore I was gonna die…  
The amount of perverted shit my mind thought was like: WOW  
I ran to girlie's room, leaving my man behind. I gave a proud walk until I fell, however I stood up quickly as eyes averted to me and laughing danced in the air.  
"I'm cool!" I curse myself  
Changing off quickly, I saw Aoshi sitting on the bench with eyes just idly watching around.   
'He's looking for you sexy girl!' Misao's naughty side spoke  
'He's just bored, can't blame him!' her good side spoke  
Misao and her bad side watched her in a way of, you really can't be here. Kicking her away, Misao made seductive steps to Aoshi. Reaching him, he looked up at her.   
'YEAH BABE--Y! HE'S LOOKING AT THOSE SEXY LEGS!' her evil spoke  
Misao felt she was gonna die.  
Aoshi stood up and looked at her.  
His eyes found her neck. Going down to her neck, Misao began turning blank…  
'Oh my god! I can't believe this…'  
His mouth twitched as if he were going to give her a--- heki? But here? Now??  
Oh lord!  
Misao felt her heart hit harder and harder until…  
~~~***~~~  
An: hello, and I hope everyone liked it. I really do hope so. Please review and idea's are welcomed. Give a comment if you have one!  
Do review.  
~~~***~~~ 


	5. I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU 5

I got a crush on you

Chapter 5

Fhb

Thanks a lot for the reviews from all of you my nice reviewers and mailers. Thanks. Enjoy the chapter!

~~~***~~~

'I hate English! Why can't western people just settle for a language a little like mine? Jeez! Christopher Columbus, whose he suppose to be another Marilyn Manson?'

Kaoru sighed. English was probably much more harder than math. 

Way more harder. The 'th' and 'ph' for words which sounded more like the original first letters made her head spin. She held her head in her hand. 

'Talk about bor--ring!'

"Okay class, wasn't that interesting what Christopher Columbus did?" the teacher asked

'It would be if I knew what I read!'

"Okay, please answer these questions!" she spoke as she began writing some questions on the board so the children could answer. 

"AWW MAN!" the class whined 

"Now now! With these questions you're bound to get high marks in your midterms!" she spoke

'As if you big liar!' 

Kaoru opened her book bag, searching for her pencils and English book. Finding it, she felt a sudden light lash on her back. Turning around she saw everyone's eyes on the board or in their books. 'Whose playing around'

She nodded away while doing her work. Another lash interrupted her concentration.

'Okay, who the hell is playing up?'

Turning around quickly, she continued to see the same monotonous look of work on children's faces. 

'Pity…'

Timing the blow to her back, she ignored it. Counting back the number, she turned around and saw… 'Britany James?'

Kaoru growled at her, whereas the girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't be missing with me you blonde!" Kaoru snarled

"Hussy!" she scoffed

"Like your mother!" Kaoru broke the barrier

"WHAT?" she got up and shouted.

Eyes averted to her. Kaoru blinked back in a way of: who're you?

Britany's eyes shone: your worst nightmare

Kaoru's eyes: why, I quiver in fear. Hahahah

Britany eyes: I'll make you suffer big Kamiya

Kamiya eyes: bring it on you rejected Barbie

"Miss James, do you have a problem?" the teacher asked…

Kaoru grinned, knowing her to be a sucker to tell.

This would just prove it…

'Do it punk!'

***

__

His mouth twitched as if he were going to give her a--- heki? But here? Now??

Oh lord!

Misao felt her heart hit harder and harder until…

***

"Misao!" he called as his fingers dance across her neck

Misao was somewhere in fantasy land and wonderland. She was just as happy as if she were on high weed. 

"Misao" he called 

Misao jumped. Startled from her name's harsh usage, she looked at the dedicator. *Aoshi*

"Ah--y-y-eah!" she stuttered

"Am, something's on your neck!" he spoke neutrally

"Huh?" 

Passing a hand under her neck, she felt something kinna bumpy. Worried that it may be an epidemic of some weird disease, she immediately left Aoshi and headed straight for the bathroom. Viewing the 'something' as phrased by Aoshi, she saw it was a slight rash. 

'Must of got it from stinky Sano! Reminder: make him use the soap for dogs, human soap is too good and doesn't work.'

Coming out the bathroom, she made her way to Aoshi and apologized. Man, she felt bad.

"Okay people, we're going to do a drowning, saving and CPR case. Okay?" the teacher asked

"Yes sir!" the children spoke

'Man, I don't know how I felt. I felt like one of those cartoons that could just fly through the roof like a firework. Damn I felt good. I was actually gonna be kissed by Aoshi. And the best part about it, it's for school! I love school, its so educational and 'mentoring', a little freaky, bitchy and weird, but hey, I love the dramatics and fun that comes with it.'

Aoshi lead the way with the very genki green eye girl hot on his heels. Her pony rejoiced side to side in a happy dance while eyes followed her very happy movements. I mean you didn't need to put a sign to say Misao was the happiest girl in school, no. But you did need the sign for Aoshi---or did we? We never may know! Now would we?

Aoshi entered the pool, twitching at the cold temperature.

"Is it cold?" the naïve looking Misao asked. She bit her nails and waited for an answer.

"Kinna!" he spoke. He waited for her as she slowly came down into the pool from the ladder. How very modest and bashful.

Entering she shrieked. 

"I thought you say the water wasn't cold?" she screamed

"I said it was kinna! No need to scream!" he corrected…

'What can I say when my man is only looking at my legs? He gets delusional'

"Hurry up students, I don't have whole day you know!" the teacher rapped

'You can wait your ass for all I care!' Misao thought

Misao swam to Aoshi knowing her body wet and luring. Although she was an attractive girl, with die-hard green eyes and blossoming curves and accentuated hips- well sorta, she knew she needed more than ass and bombs to claim Aoshi. Her lil beads on her chest she called breasts couldn't attract anyone except a very much wanted pervert. 

Sighing, she nervously came to Aoshi's side. He wasn't much of a chatter box. For some eerie reason Misao felt much more simpler around Eric than Aoshi. Being seductive, high and sickening perfect, wasn't her thing, and in a simple Japanese words, har---rd! Accent of the r.

"Okay. Since you ladies are so kind and gloriously talented. How bout it that you little ladies be the damsel in distress, screaming, squirming and struggling… while those kissing high Romeo's on the side of you save you, lay you back and give you the kiss of life. Agreed?" he asked

'I hope no one objected, coz man this was my chance to kiss Aoshi!'

Some hands flew up and the teacher rolled his eyes. He gave us a 15 minutes lecture and with a bunch of nodding we just went along with the assignment.

(Tape 1)

Everyone stood on the platform. As ordered, the girls jumped in and the boys gave them some time to bring on their 'actress lines.'

"Oh help me AOSHI! I'M DROWNING! HELP ME!" she shouted while splashing

"Put some more effort in it Machimachi!" the teacher spoke

"Help me Aoshi darling, HELP ME! Is that better?" she asked

"Yes!" 

"Help me darling, please darling…you must help me! PLEASE!" she said it so realistically that some kids- suckers if you asked Misao- cried.

Aoshi jumped in. 

Misao felt her heart heavy. If Misao didn't know any better she'd really be needing life saving. Her stomach prickled with excitement and fear. A fear which was often disguised as an eager joy. Soon firm hands found their way to the correct areas, as he pulled her out… 

Misao closed her eyes. Relishing the moment of Aoshi holding her, well actually pulling her. 

Placing her with a bumpy landing on the surface. She coughed once. Then a next time. 

"Excuse me, sorry about that!" she apologized. Lying back in a dead position. Aoshi placed his hands under the chest bone slightly while his next hand came on top pressing for strength. Pushing down on her, Misao felt fuzzy. Going down to her lips, Misao began pouting and smooching them. 

Waiting for Aoshi to make his movements, she cracked opened an eye seeing Aoshi drying up. 

"What, are you doing?" she asked

"The bell is going to ring!" he spoke

*BELL RINGS*

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Misao screamed.

Kicking everything she could find she cussed. Man, she hated school. 

"KAORU-CHAN! WHERE IS SHE?" Misao cried as she quickly changed off and went looking for Kaoru.

~~~***~~~

"Nothing maim. It's just that I can't believe I'm so behind my schedule because of this stupid someone!" she spoke glaring Kaoru spears. Kaoru teased and quickly turned in front

'Stupid Kamiya, such a baby!'

After some forty-five minutes the bell rang and students evacuated the class. 

"You're really a sore loser Kamiya!" Britany started

"Am I? Or is it not you who is left to the embarrassment of your own backfired planned?" Kaoru asked

"So cocky and yet so mediocre!" the praud spoke

"And proud of it!" Kaoru added

"Hmm! So, how's your boyfriend? The nerdy boy, what's his name u-uh --E-Eric?" she inquired. Kaoru growled. 

"He's not my boyfriend you baka-yarou!" she spit

"Oh. Is that so. Then why are you so defensive over him?" she asked

Kaoru screamed. Excellent, Britany thought.

"Because, I have a heart and I'm not like others to make one hurt because they're not carrying a bitched up project like yours. So shit you and frick off hoe!" Kaoru spoke icy and left…

"KAORU-CHAN!" a scream rang the halls

Kaoru turned only to have Misao running straight into her. 

Jumping straight to Kaoru the both fell. 

"Wow Misao, practice on the landing!" Kaoru shook her head.

"Kaoru-chan-I-Aoshi-kiss-bell-go-bye,bye-cry-I-wha-wha!" she spoke in distress

"Misao! What are you saying?" Kaoru asked shaking Misao who were crying

*Crying*

"Misao. What's all this wadiwada about? What did Aoshi do you?" she asked

"P:e, we were partners, and when it was time to kiss me- I mean do CPR, he just forgot to --to you know!" she cried

Kaoru sagged. "There There Misao! Forget him. He's not important. He's just a stupid dog with no feelings in his cold, insensitive, lackadaisical, unmotivated, stupid, foolish,--" she kept tripping until Misao said she got the point.

Misao stood up and sniffed. She was hurt. Leaning her head on Kaoru's shoulder she begged for an ice-cream. Kaoru was in no timing of quarrelling with the hurt girl. Nodding Kaoru promise to buy one for her at recess. 

"I have Physics Misao! Laters!" she bade

"Okay, bye!" she sniffed cutely

Misao wiped her eyes and opened her locker. The locker opened and a immediately Misao took out the Blue text book with all the funny Math problems inside. Her most abhorred subject: Math

A while later, she rallied out her feelings and was as good as gold. Lei-fang who was her partner in Math class, waved at her and pat the seat next to her. Misao moved over and sat. Greeting Lei, the children waited for the teacher. Sooner than expected a teacher came into the class: 

"Good morning students!" 

"Good morning sensei!" the students stood

"Sit!" he spoke

They all sat. "This morning, your Math teacher called in saying he's not well, please if you would kindly pick up your stuff and head to the library for some study that would be nice. Tien, please lead the class since you are the prefect!" the teacher spoke

"Hai!" Tien spoke

The children gathered their stuff and made themselves to the library. Misao and Lei-fang walked down the hall talking about girlie things. 

"I just have to show you this dress I cut of from the VOGUE magazine! It's so the bomb!" the girls walked down the hall making some students look at them from their class.

"WHAT'S UP!" Misao raised her hands up hooting at the Bio class.

"Misao, you're gonna get caught. Stop it!" Lei spoke

"I will! In time!" she teased. With that both girls ran down the hall and went straight into the library.

On their arrival, Lei and Misao stopped when they saw some very good looking Japanese.

"Lei is it just me, or are they yummy?" Misao nudged Lei who was frozen

"I think it's the fact they're fine!" Lei spoke

"Very fa-ine!" they both glossed.

***

Eric smiled. He looked at the card and chocolates he got from the raven head angel. His eyes flooded with tears. Hugging the letter and chocolates to his heart, tears fell as he felt so precious and worth in the world to this one girl. 

'Mother-- she's just like you.'

His tears fell more as he remembered his parents…

__

'Wave for daddy sweetheart!'

'Gu-gu!' the baby cooed

'Come on honey!' his mother chirped…

'Gu…' the baby smiled as the father lifted his son and kissed his bald little head. 'Gu?' the baby looked up innocently at his father…

****

A boy who journeyed with his parents to a distant land. Opened his orbs to see a world that he would call his. As the years progressed, he began becoming closely joined with his parents until one day, fate would decide to test his will and stability.

He ran

__

'Run Eric, run!' his mother screamed

He screamed her name as another bullet ripped her skin…

__

'Mother! MOTHER! NO!' he screamed

And the world would go blank on him 

__

'Run daddy! Run! Please!' 

And fate would test him harder than that

__

'NO DADDY! NO-- NO!' another bullet was shot into his father's heart. Closing his eyes he screamed.

Hey journeyed walking a blind, dangerous and agonizing road

__

'You're a punk--go to hell you freak!' a guy kicked him into the mud

He was different, very different

__

'Hey! weirdie pants is coming, let's give him a weggie!' 

But fate would be fair again

__

'Hi, my name's Kaoru Kamiya, and what's your name my friend?"

And just this once, he would learn to see a light again

__

'I promise!' she spoke

And they'd form a bond so strong that he'd learn to live for her stay

'_…I'll stay!'_

The words that would keep him alive

"Good morning E-r!" the doctor was cut off when she saw the young boy in mourning

Eric straightened up. He wiped his tears vigorously away and smiled. 

"You okay Eric?" the doctor asked

"Yeah…I was just thinking!" he spoke

"Okay! Well I'm just going to check you out and then I'll leave you to cry?" the doctor joked around. Eric laughed a bit and then simmered down. His face shone sadness, so artistic, it became so distant it couldn't be seen unless you heard the person's grieve. 

Placing the stethoscope on his chest and listening to his heart beat, the doctor wrote some small notes, while she began testing him out for any pains. He suffered some. But it wasn't too bad. 

Tucking him in the doctor said, she'd cheat a day for him to get out of the hospital. Eric felt good. Everyone was being nice, and he thought it was because of this angel that others cared now, but hey, they were doctors, so he thought realistically instead of fantasying.

Eric with bandaged hands opened the draw. Pulling out the velvet square shape object, he unfolded the velvet and viewed the picture of his family. His fingers trailed over his mom's blonde head, such a pretty smile. Truly a wonderful woman. His thumb trailed to his father's black head then it subconsciously, came to the baby in the middle who looked innocently up at the camera. His eyes flooded with tears. Gritting his teeth for his parents death. The tears well and then---fell

The sun shone so brightly in the gloom of his heart. 

Clutching the picture wildly to his chest. His face began turning red and it wasn't a pretty sight. He stopped when he took a sharp breath and allowed every negative thing to cloud his soul. Bowing his head, his tears fell on the face of his mothers and fathers, leaving him untouched.

'I will not cry anymore----god has given me my wish, now I can only do what any man would, act!'

Raising his head up he looked up at the shiny glass in front of him. He watched his appearance, so badly off he thought.

His black hair was combed all to the right side with grease so much you'd hardly believe it was his natural color. His eyes were covered off by the glasses he didn't need, but just wore after so many years of adaptation. His skin was a tan colour and his body was thin and bony framed. Not a sight for any man to be walking with. He was so very different and it hurt that no one saw him for what he wished he could teach---or at least be…

But someday, he promise, the world would see who he really was and until then he would only continue to try and be the best he was…

At least that was the most important thing that count. Technically, he was a teenager. And each teenager has this pose that if their face isn't nice or their status a little high, then they'd feel like garbage, and so Eric wanted the same thing, I mean it wasn't something that couldn't be granted. But it just took time---and to Eric, it took a very long time. Maybe if others thought it was unreasonable, maybe this once, just this once, he could have it for a day, okay, not a day, maybe two minutes, so he could really show Kaoru he was great and she should have no fear once he's around. 

It was like a perfect dream, wonderful, beautiful, but a thin line laid based out, impossible…

Sighing he looked up at the clock. Half past nine, he wonder what his friends, yes friends, Misao, Lei-fang and angel Kaoru were doing? He wondered, and hope dearly they were all doing great…

***

"Quanchii, what's so funny?" the teacher asked

Kaoru blinked at the girl. She wasn't very dashing, but hey, she was worth something to humanity…

"It's nothing sir, it's just that I'm thinking of how you could make people's brain become so puzzled when you speak of E=mc(2) ---blah blah blah!" she spoke. That was all Kaoru understood, full stop, when she began speaking of equations Kaoru buried herself, gave herself a R.I.P tombstone with pretty poppies on her grave.

Sinking in her seat, she waited for the two to laugh out their educational equation. The class went on with their boring duncy little lives. 

'Yup, they knew how to make a class feel like ka-ca (shit)' Kaoru thought.

Writing the equation down, she got so mixed up with initial velocityà what does it have to do with E=mc2 à a lot of things…

The bell rang and it was time for recess. Misao and Sano's favorite time that is of course…if you're kicking lunch away…

Kaoru jumped out her seat and went straight to her locker. Seeing a raven head girl and brown head girl by her locker, she called out. 

Coming to her friends. She smiled. 

"You have no idea what I got Kao!" Lei started

"You're right, I don't, so intrigue me!" Kaoru spoke

"Don't mind if I do" pulling out a glossy piece of paper, she showed Kaoru the Vogue paper…

Kaoru's eyes slowly averted from the paper to see a guy. A tall guy bullying a lower class or in simple terms, a nerd. Clenching her fist and closing her eyes, she tried to keep her cool but she failed miserably. 

Walking around her friends, she went straight to the two. Her blood boiled. 

Standing a good distance away from the tall guy, who was very muscular and fattish looking, she started:

"LET HIM GO YOU MORON!" she spit

*1 point for Kamiya no points for the loser*

He turned and was greeted to the blue eyes raven head bitch. 

"What you want Kamiya?" the guy snarled

"Leave him ALONE!" she shouted…

"Why should I listen to you?" he pushed the puny boy to floor making him hurt…

"COZ I SAID SO PAL!" she growled with eyes sharpening like a predator…

"Oh, scary aye Kamiya?" he came closer to her, "how about a kissie?" he asked

"Go to hell punk!" she tried walking away but failed…

The tight hands squeezed making her lose breath. He was too strong. He gave a menacing gaze and evil laugh which made the captured shivered to. Lei-fang and Misao who were looking at her. Ran into the boy fighting him with everything they had. A punch and some cuffs made the boy groan. Kaoru was free and began fighting with her girls. The three retaliated until bloodshed occurred. A punch from Misao in his gut, a slippery slap from Lei and a spin kick from Kaoru sent the boy denting into some lockers. They all pose in their low stance awaiting him. Kaoru walked to him.

"IF YOU EVER BULLY IN YOUR LIFE I WILL TAKE YOUR HEART OUT YOUR CHEST AND LAUGH! GOT IT?" that was the only thing that came to her head. 

Nodding stupidly, Kaoru walked to the nerdy boy and tended to him.

"You okay?" she smiled

"Yeah, a little hurt, but not too bad!" he smiled weakly…

Seeing the cut on his arm, she growled at his lie. Tending to it with every need. Her girls kept the look out. They had to know better, Kaoru was just so sweet sometimes you'd kill her, or in some cases like Sano's, abuse or exploit her kindness and money…

"All better!" she knotted the linen

"Thanks, Kaoru!" the boy spoke

"Your welcome ??" she inquired of the name

"Jason…" he blushed

"Your welcome Jason!" she bade him as her girlfriends pulled her by her hair dragging her to the café. If you allowed Kaoru to talk to anyone, she'd be with gangsters, ghetto boys and killers without even realizing it. Of course it goes to show how badly naïve she were and it called for Misao and Lei's help, which they immediately took place on.

Arriving at the entrance, they landed Kaoru hard on the floor who rubbed her sore bomb. Dusting their hands they took to the candy section. 

"I love CAND-DAY!" Misao sang Erin Carters song

"Oh I love CAND-DAY" Lei backed her up…

A gentle touch to her back made her look straight up the cheerleaders and jocks…that meant, 

"K-Kenshin!" he blinked back at his name. 

***

An: quite a chapter I got there. Thanks a lot my reviewers and mailers. (Thanks a lot)

I'm happy that people are getting back into this story. Thanks--makes me fell good to know that.

This was a long-ish chapter, and I hope I can finish the story---without getting writer's block, of course, that would only mean perfect and none of my fics are perfect. They are all messed up, but hey. 

Anyway, thanks a lot and do share some comments.

Please review, I'd love that

Good day!

***


	6. I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU 6

**I got a Crush On You**

Chapter 6

**FHB**

**WARNING:**** A lot OF FIGHTING AND A DASH OF R- RATED REFERENCES… **

Sorry for the long period of wasteful time on this fic. I had writer's block. I hope everyone likes the chappie, and do review minna-chan.

Lei, Misao and Kaoru pulled out their shirts from their pleated skirts while sighing in aghast. School was a total drag. Could you believe it?

Yes you can—(we all have school)

Lei gritted her teeth in the fact that it was such a hot day and that her bro had taken the car for the weekend. Misao's car was in total jeopardy and well Kaoru; she didn't have her licenses just yet.

Kaoru placed her coins into the pay phone on the close vicinity of Tokyo's Prestigious Boys High School. Some of the finest, smartest, and most athletic boys came from this school. Since Tokyo High School was over early, Kaoru had to phone her mom to come pick her up. A bell rung and made cheering occur in the school.

'Boys'

"Come on- come on, pick it up woman, what the hell are you doing? Killing Maxine, hey that's not a bad idea, but hey, it would be nice if I could see the WWF smack down. Pick it up mama!" Kaoru whispered under her breath

**Dialing** ((

"--- Hello, this is Miuboizur's Incorporations, if you know your departments number now is the time to initiate it, if you don't please locate the operator for any security, help or department information by pressing zero." The operator spoke, "7, 8, 1" Kaoru pressed the knobs and waited…

Tokyo boys ran out the building seeing the close neighbors of females.

"Hey sweet things!" some of the boys called. While Kaoru waited, Lei-fang and Misao grew deep colors of red from all the sweet-talking they were getting. A blonde head guy pushed Misao against the wall and licked his lips. Misao giggled.

Lei-fang however was being groped from up her ass to her head. Vulgar the both seem and soon it was Kaoru's turn…

A guy leaned over the phone boot and along with his other friends, sweet-talked the pretty blue eye girl…

Kaoru snarled. She turned her head to the next side only to find his friends licking their lips and bit their lips in a restraining manner of their sick hormones…

Kaoru's call was cancelled when the boy from her next side ended it. Pulling her to him, she groaned and looked very innocently into his eyes.

"You're very pretty!" he touched her cheek

'And so are you, but I'm not horny…'

When it came right down to it, Lei, Misao and Kaoru weren't even amused at this crowd. They could work with men whose hormones that raced crazily…

'Just act along!'

Play fire with fire, that's the saying…

Kaoru trembled pouting and biting her thick pink lips. The guy shoved his hand in her hair and pushed down on her neck. His lips were soft on her neck almost feather like, Kaoru moaned dashing her head back in delirium. Misao caught Kaoru in a stare giving her the evil twinkle in the eye, Kaoru then found Lei and together they all pulled away.

If you wanted to see girls fight, then here was your chance…

Kaoru pushed the boy off, while Lei slapped the guy off and ah, if you're asking for Misao she kicked the boy off. The girls made involuntarily steps to get out but were pulled back by some very raged boys. Misao jumped up and spin kicked. The guys that surrounded her were now falling. Lei-fang, awaited her opponents blows. Trying desperately to get to her, she held the guy's hand in a lock and dislocated the bones with a quick twist of her hands. Kaoru waited in her Aikido stances, and was amazed to find trouble, blocking her hands; she reverted it and rewarded the guy with a kick.

The group of boys were now all on the floor. The girls ran out and laughed…

"That was fun, lets do it again!" Lei spoke

"Yeah! I agree!" Misao spoke

The girls walked closer to cross-over when suddenly they were halted by the traffic.

"Damn, there's no way we can cross that!" Lei-fang spoke whiling looking at the speeding traffic

"We just gotta wait!" Misao chirped…

As the cars passed by, many cars hailed out for the pretty raven head's. Misao wondered why all the attention and so did Kaoru, trailing her eyes lower; she saw that her shirt was open; she looked upon her friends and so were theirs.

"You guys, maybe you'll should Cover you'll selves!" she grunted

Lei and Misao looked down, "right!" they covered quickly

Lei-fang and Misao left Kaoru when she reached the second block. She walked slowly not minding the darkness of the darkening evening. The sky faded into a battle of shades, which gave colours never to forget. Kaoru smiled when she remembered what had happen in school.

'Kenshin!'

_"I love CAND-DAY!" Misao sang Erin Carters song_

_"Oh I love CAND-DAY" Lei backed her up…_

_A gentle touch to her back made her look straight up the cheerleaders and jocks…that meant, _

_"K-Kenshin!" he blinked back at his name._

_I swallowed hard…_

_'Wow, he's 1000 times nicer when I'm down here!' Kaoru mentally kicked her head for being so perverted…_

_Kenshin looked down at her as if she were from a different planet. Kaoru got up and dusted her bomb. 'How embarrassing esp. in front the guy you love'_

_Kaoru held her hot cheek and walked away._

_"Hey, Kamiya!"__ Megumi called_

_Kaoru turned… "y-yeah!"_

_Megumi laughed, "your skirt's in your butt!" she spoke…_

_The entire cafeteria was now laughing. Including Misao and Lei. 'I'm sure it's so funny, to see a girl's skirt, stuck up her butt… sure laugh your hearts out… arhh!' Kaoru groaned. She blushed. Double bad luck. It's not like she was an old lady whom believed in black cats, objects being broken before you even touch them or even if a snake was designated to cross paths with you, she wasn't superstitious, but she wondered, did the dog crap she mashed the morning had anything to do with her bad omen. _

_Kaoru winced. Fixing her skirt, properly, the entire café laughed some more. It really hurt. She felt bruised._

_ I walked away from the cheerleaders and began running out when suddenly I slipped._

_ Caught I was in the arms of no other than Kenshin Himura. The café gave a dead silence. One of which I knew was killing me. Though I was grateful that my superman saved me, I didn't expect to hear peace, I expected to hear cheering and whistling of our very romantic moment…_

_"T-Thank you!"__ I stuttered, 'have anyone ever understood why we girls, freeze every time we see a cute guy? That's a question god needs to discuss with me when I'm gone!'_

_Kenshin smirked. 'Omigod! He is flirting, and they say an old dog can't learn new tricks, of course my Kenshin-Wenshin can learn, esp. from his woman… me!'_

_I bit my lips, something that became a terrible habit too sick to even stop, Sano told me it was cute and I thought I should just stop it when he told me. I watched Kenshin, his head bobbling from his square body. The cheerleaders brushed my shoulder harshly, but yet nevertheless I was too dazed from the touch of Kenshin that drugged my nervous system. I didn't think I was on earth when he touched me. Touched me, he actually did… omigosh! That was so FAB!_

_Misao and Lei poked me. _

_"Is she dead?" Lei asked_

_Misao poked some more, "Dunno! It seems so, except she's haunting me with that RI-DI-CU-LUS grin which scares me more than my dead aunt's!" Misao screamed in Kaoru's face…_

_"It's times like this I wish I didn't have to be her best friend, come on kissing JULIET! WE CAN REHEARSE LATER!" Misao pulled Kaoru's hair…_

_'Ahh.., the man I love touched me…'_

I sighed. What a wonderful day. I hoped things would remain as they were. I hoped Eric got his chocolates and card, whereas my family was dealing nice with the circumstances of Maxine. I thought of her, maybe my parents weren't fated to be back together, but I missed them being together, it's not like what I said has any value in their "adult" conferences. It sucks being young especially when your parents just nod their heads and pretend that they're listening to you when hell, they're not. Bogus huh? When my parents divorced, my life seem to have blur. And I guess since those days dad came back, I was so happy that we could be together even if they didn't see it that way. I love my parents, but what I don't like was that tramp Maxine.

I sighed. Life--- ever wonder what really makes it continue?

Kaoru and her dad were talking about the music industry. She had practiced from a little girl how to play the trance and techno styling. She had mastered it, and as a side order to her life, her mom made her learn gypsy-dancing or belly dancing when she was smaller. She knew very well how to move her stomach. Her mom wasn't like most moms, when her mom had her, she read her science books, which is why Kaoru came out progressing in that field. She loved the subjects. Also, as most moms, whom would teach their daughters ballet, Kaoru's mom would laugh when she assigned her to learn kongfu.

Kaoru scratched her eyes. Her mom was letting her fight toward the new cd, Meteora, by Linkin Park, track 4- Lying from you. It was very good to her martial arts. Maxine watched Kaoru. She ran up the wall and spun pelting out the kunnais straight into her bulls eye. She ran around the room and soon disappeared. She slashed the enemies with her blade. When she listened closer, she realized that the song was becoming to the middle, she stopped and began to belly dance, as an optional attraction to her body, her hands paraded over her head in a seductive up and down movement while her stomach moved like a worm. She stopped when Maxine switched the song to 'Somewhere I belong'

Kaoru stopped.

"I have good news for you son…" a man spoke…

"What's that, I'm going to die?" Kenshin leaned over the bed and listened to his father

"Your mother and I decided, that since you're becoming older, we're going to increase your allowance!" the old man spoke

"Joy!" Kenshin seem monotonous…

"And…" his father spoke

"And?? Come on man, don't keep me in suspense!" Kenshin spoke

"Hold up dude! (trust the parents to be cool) your mother has decided to organize with the board of Japan's Education Minister, to include you children in the field of music by placing in record labs and real video shooting in school, amazing _ain't_ it?" Hiko spoke

"Wow, I don't know what to say… except. Thanks!" Kenshin gave a tired face…

"Okay, big boy, get some rest, you got a big day tomorrow. Night- night (the English speaks so)" he bade

"Yeah yeah!" Kenshin gave dead out wave.

(WEEKS PASSED)

"KAORU!" Kenshin shouted…

"OH DAMN!" The both ducked under the table

**BOOM** ((

"WHAT YOU WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL US?" he shouted

"No, not really!" Kaoru spoke while fixing her hair…

"What made you boil the thing to 345F?" he asked

"I didn't, you did. I was writing up the lab and you were suppose to be doing the practical, while I do the theory…" she shouted back

"Great, so this is my fault?" he shouted

"Yes it is!" Kaoru flared

"This aint my fault, it's all your fault!" he teased…

"Arh! It's your fault and you very well know that!" Kaoru screamed

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" he groaned, pulling Kaoru to him he kissed her…

Kaoru's parents entered the room, "Oh Kenshin!" she spoke in her dream…

"You think we should wake her, or leave her to fume about it when she gets up?" Kaoru's mom asked Kaoru's father…

"Leave her, besides, if I didn't know any better, her alarm clock is suppose to going off about--- (he looks at his watch) now!"

**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

Kaoru grumbled, "MUMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!" Kaoru cried…

Kaoru's mom silently tiptoed out and laughed…

"IT WAS A DREAM. MOMMY" Kaoru cried…

Kaoru listened to Misao's relation of what Kiyosato was doing, likewise Megumi. Kaoru felt cut, even though she knew he was a cheap dog, did it have to be so soon? Did he really have to play her, 'sometimes I hate my innocence!' Kaoru pulled her hair. Sometimes life made no sense. The yellow in the sky and the black at night would never really make sense, as much as life thought Kaoru…

Sighing, Misao understood the dilemma. It sucked being young and in Kaoru's case, naïve.

The bell rung for first period. Computer Science.

As she passed, the cheerleaders mumbled something, from the following day, and then broke out in laughing. 'Mediocrity is often the highest sin in those who are blind!'

Kaoru entered the class. Seeing an empty computer, she walked toward it and waited for the teacher. She skimmed through her homework just checking it over for safety. She sighed…

'Did it matter, when we fail we learn and arise again as winners… in the eyes of those who see it so!' Kaoru sighed.

Aoshi's mom came in when she heard her son had gotten into a fight with the Himura child. The red head family watched the raven head family. Aoshi's mother, a tall modelish woman with artic blue eyes, straight Japanese hair, with stray tendrils coming down to side, framed her as a patient beauty. Her make up was mellowed into her skin, melting her as a caramel skinned woman. She wore a black jacket with short Minnie, as a burgundy shirt with a scarf was tied around her neck and somewhat placed to the side. Thank the heaven's she wasn't like her son, an ice block.

Blood were on both boys' shirts as they growled at one another. The fight had occurred during Physics, when Aoshi and Sakura were partners, trying to understand the law of Emc(2) by Albert Einstein. Kenshin was fumbling with his pen, hitting it idly against his table. Tomoe couldn't really do anything. The teacher excused himself setting some work out for the class. Kenshin fully knew that since Aoshi was mister mastermind in Physics, he'd get the answers. This is where the fight began, Aoshi made a dark comment and Kenshin became enraged.

Relation::

"Hey, Shinamori, lemme get the answers for questions 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6…" Kenshin spoke

"Then I'm giving you the answers for all. Do it yourself you illiterate.!" Aoshi snarled

"Are you calling me a dumbie?" Kenshin asked

"In Japanese terms, YES!" Aoshi spoke

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, your mother?" Kenshin rung a bell of anger in Aoshi

"WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS? HUH?" Aoshi got up and pushed Kenshin

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PUSHING YOU IMP?" Kenshin rattled

"SHUT THE HELL UP HIMURA, DON'T BE RAILING UP ON ME ABOUT MY MOTHER, WHEN MY HAS DECENY AND YOUR'S IS STILL TRYING TO FIND THE MEANING OF IT, REMEMBER, IT TAKES A DUMMIE TO KNOW ONE!" Aoshi bruised Kenshin's veins.

Kenshin charged in cuffing Aoshi across the face, Aoshi retaliated, pulling Kenshin's long hair while slamming his face repeatedly against the lab table. Kenshin punched Aoshi's stomach and rose, kicking Aoshi with a twin kick, Aoshi fell back and made crab back up in his Ninjutsu stances. Kenshin and Aoshi ran in. Aoshi duplicated himself so that, Kenshin would become confuse. Kenshin stood in the middle and searched over with a strong ki, breaking the river trance. Aoshi, picked up the beaker and smashed it against Kenshin's head. Kenshin side stepped Aoshi picking up the broken pieces of glass and stabbing it into Aoshi's leg. Rising up, Kenshin gripped Aoshi's hair and began slamming it against edge of table, allowing his face to bleed. Aoshi groaned, taking the pen from his pocket out, he stabbed it Kenshin's calve. Kenshin kicked Aoshi and withdrew at the pain. Aoshi stumbled over his fall and picked up the lab stool and slammed it into Kenshin's head, whom seem to be completely off guard. A huge cut was formed across his head allowing blood to shed some more. It burned and Kenshin was more than angered. He tried to control the anger in his veins. The amber was pulling inside. Pulling crazily…

It was too difficult. Kenshin opened the accentuated pools of amber. The pools of fire bubbled crazily, tangling over hatred and death. Amidst it all, it caved to target one and one alone, Aoshi. Running up on the wall, he disappeared. A chair was picked up and flung into Aoshi's head. Kenshin jumped off and slammed, cuffed, and kicked Aoshi until he was bleeding. This Kenshin was impossible to beat---- or kill…

The door flew open to the teacher, who gasped. Security was called. Both boys were held down and their parents were called at once to take their children home…

And now, here they were. Growling and looking at each other in pure distaste. Kenshin growled, while Aoshi rose the middle finger in contribute of going to hell. Kenshin got up and were about to cuff Aoshi when Kenshin was pulled back by none other than his father…

"ENOUGH!" His father was angry…

Kenshin bowed his head. His father was right, and even if Kenshin had managed to lash Aoshi again, Kenshin wouldn't live to tell the tale, esp with his father such in an angry mode.

A woman in green suit with brown short hair came out and related.

"Mr. Himura and Mr. Shinamori, you all have broken several school rules and inflicted a great amount of school damage in contribution to the fact of lab instruments and furniture in disarray. In that, the school has come to the conclusion, that you both will be suspended, and be under serious probation, as to that, if this should happen again, you both will be expelled. Do you understand?" she spoke

"Yes maim!" the both answered

"You will both be suspended for two days, please be back on Friday!" she walked away while the parents came to her and discussed.

The school was in tantrum. It was the biggest news out. Kenshin and Aoshi fought and both were suspended…

"They should have been expelled from my part!" Lei spoke since fourth and fifth period was used for an assembly in the auditorium.

Kenshin's mom, walked up the steps and began making a presentation

"She's fat!" Misao spoke

"Misao!" Lei and Kaoru spoke

"What, but look at her, maybe she's preggy?" Misao giggled

Kaoru sighed…

"Good morning minna-san!" she spoke

"Good morning, Himura-sensei!" the children stood and bowed…

"Please, sit." She spoke

"Arigatou sensei!" they sat…

"You children very well know, that your school has been placed in several competitions. And it is with great honour I add your school to another competition and facility." She spoke

The assembly mumbled among themselves.

"Another one? Shit who does she think she is, a Modonna, she can't keep adding stress to my head!" Misao rung

"It depends Misao-chan, but true, it better not be more (writing work) or I'm suing!" Lei spoke

"True!" Kaoru backed up

"Maa, Maa. Please understand, that this is a new opportunity and experience. I know you all are thinking of industrious work, and I won't lie, if you love this you will be working hard towards it!" she paused

"AWW MAN!" the assembly groaned

"Your school along with Kyoto High, Mito High, Gifu High, Saitama, Kamicochi, Fukui, Shizuoka, Aichiand and Hitachi high will all be given Singing record labs and shooting camera's courtesy of the Himura's Inc. Isn't that great?" she asked

Cheering shot through the entire assembly making the children whistle, applaud and hail…

"Wow, that is so great!" Misao spoke

"You're telling me, I still can't believe it!"

Weeks passed and the record labs weren't really used to the best of abilities and capabilities. Kaoru, understood quite well how to use the recording labs since she worked with them almost forever in the field of techno. Lei, Misao and Kaoru sat in their air conditioned record lab making up the words of their first song, they called themselves Enigma.

Since Kaoru never sang because she thought she was bad luck, she didn't mind not being in the band. Kaoru believed from a little girl she was bad luck in her singing. Every time she sang someone would die or be in great danger. When she was five she sang for her grandfather and he died. When she was eleven she sang for her dog, and he died. When she sang with Lei, and Misao in the car a couple days back they all nearly died from a crash…

That's why she doesn't sing…

It hurts that she thinks she's bad luck, but that's just the way it is, she said…

It was Friday. The entire assembly was outside and talking. Girls talked among themselves while boys did likewise. Pretty girls spoke with rough necked boys while geeks and nerds huddled in a ball. Misao, Lei and Sano were talking about the singing labs.

About five minutes later, Kaoru arrived…

"Please get ready to sing the Kimigayo (Japan's National Anthem), hands at your sides, face front, chests high, begin!"

''Kimi ga yo wa

Chiyo ni yachiyo ni

Sazareishi no

Iwai to nari te

Koko no musu made.'' (repeat twice)

**I'M SUING IF YOU STEAL IT- U SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THE JAPANESE ANTHEM FIRST**

Kaoru ran down the steps and went to her line. The assembly was short with the usual school prayer and announcements that seem to wrap the assembly up. The gang ran up the stairs and went straight for Chemistry class…

"I gotta go Kao, I have Social studies Eww! Peace!" Misao left…

The class was almost at the ending of the period when a knock interrupted the class.

The teacher went to the door, it opened to

"ERIC?" Kaoru got up, and ran to him…

She hugged him completely forgetting her teacher was there. He blushed and hugged her…

His fingers gently caressed her midnight locks, "how are you feeling?" she waited for his answer as her long lashes touched his neck, "great!" he spoke

Kaoru hugged him tighter…

She withdrew when the teacher sorted his throat…

Kaoru apologized and pulled Eric with her to her seat which was empty…

Kaoru didn't play much attention and the teacher didn't like that. Though he didn't punish her, he did shake his head in uncertainty, what could a boy like that spark a fire like that in a girl like her? The teacher wondered. When he thought of himself, he wasn't so different from Eric, and maybe he wished Eric luck.

The bell rung and Kaoru blasted out the door with Eric following close behind. She talked and talked telling him how she missed him. Eric felt touched.

"So, what happened at the hospital?" Kaoru asked

"Well, when I got better, they made me go down to the children's ward, where I met some friends, we played cards, stayed up late and told stories and well that's about it. I really missed school--- and certainly, you!" he pulled her to him a little. Kaoru gasped. A lovable tint of pink flustered her cheeks, making her exceptionally gorgeous to marvel at. Her eyes were glassy sky blue, beaconing worlds and heaven's of innocence, one so rich, it seem bottomless. Her alive waterfall of ebony, danced into her eyes, as she slightly shifted from his heated gaze. The veil of black ebony block the path of eyes leaving her only capable of watching his red lips.

Eric sensed her embarrassment. "I'm glad I'm back, so what's new in school!"

'Who knew a geek could make me feel so ---- well so, what's the words, I lost it but when I remember I'll tell you!'

"Well we have singing and shooting labs sponsored by Kenshin's mom. Speaking of the fighter, where is he?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Eric asked

"Two days ago he got suspended, he and Aoshi for fighting in Physics lab. Today's his renew day! I hope he isn't hurt bad… besides, he's such a hunk!" Kaoru spoke

'Hunk?'

"D-Do you like him?" Eric asked

"Like? Me nah! Wel---l yeah, I really don't like him, I seriously have a deep deep deep crush on him. But he doesn't even recognize me. But I know, someday he will." she spoke

Eric looked at the floor. It became the only thing he could value his senses in watching. Why was he feeling like being cut and shredded alive. Every time she effortlessly expressed herself that she loved Himura, it seem to cut the surface of his heart, but why? He really didn't understand. Kaoru was his friend, was it he felt over- protective of her, maybe scared for her interest in a sicko. But why? Why was he feeling so utterly cold and broken?

"Are you listening?" she snapped her fingers in his face

"Y-Yeah!" I uttered

"Great, you'll be in my group!" she spoke

"Your group? I do not understand!" I spoke

"You'll be in my group of musicians, Misao and Lei are already a two man group, and it seems I don't really have any use there, so you'll be my partner. Cool?" she asked

Then a warm feeling of pride in being her friend engulfed him, "yup!"

"Great! Well lets go to class!" she spoke

(WARNING: SOME R- rated references…)

After school, Eric stood waiting for Kaoru by the old Sakura tree out on the lawn. Kaoru waved at him that she'd be there in a while…

Eric waited. "Well well well, look who's back. Kamiya's man is back in the building" Okita spoke…

"Miss Kamiya, and myself are friends, nothing more Okita-san!" Eric bowed

"I didn't ask you that Mister know-it-all!" Okita spoke with his gang surrounding Eric…

"So what should we do to dork?" Okita asked

"Give him weggie, maybe shove a battery up his ass" Micheal spoke

"Bah! Not good enough!" Okita spoke, "lets make him eat a dildo" Okita spoke

"A what?" Eric was confused

"ASK KAMIYA WHAT SHE RUBS ON WHEN SHE DIDN'T HAVE YOU!" Okita spoke

Kaoru looked out the window the same time. Gangs of boys were around Eric, Kaoru fumed. Running out the class, Misao and Lei who were outside saw it first. Kaoru burst out the building, frightened that he would get hurt. Kenshin saw her scared face, it pulled the lose strings inside of him. He looked.

"OKITA!" Kaoru shouted

Kaoru pushed through the crowd, only to find Eric's nose bleeding and eyes watery…

"Wassup Kaoru-baby?" he asked, opening his arms for a hug…

Kaoru walked in and cuffed Okita straight against the face, before he could fall back, she pulled his tie and smacked him three-four times again across the face. Blood swiped over her face and bloodied Okita's own. Misao tried pulling Kaoru back, but she was too strong, Lei helped but Kaoru wouldn't be put down. Kenshin ran into the fight to see what was happening. Kaoru had managed to get to Okita and cuffed him till she was on him and cuffing the blood out his face and onto her. Kenshin protruded the crowd and froze. His innocent Kaoru had become a demon when this Eric boy was troubled…

Pushing both girls off of her, Kaoru cuffed harder and faster till tears fell crazily making her knuckles rich in red. Kenshin pulled her back, she were about to cuss the one responsible until Kenshin held her.

"K-Kenshin!" she cried in his collar. He covered his face in her hair and hushed her…

"Shh!" he caressed her hair. Eric froze, she went through all this for him, yet she was in his arms and would always be…

Kaoru withdrew, she dropped to her knees and crawled to Eric. Jumping into his arms, she held him close to her bosom. Eric was shock and so was Kenshin. Okita stumbled up and took out his pen knife. Kenshin saw the blade that was coming straight in for Kaoru's back…

"KAORU!" Eric shouted as the blade approached. Kaoru turned and shielded Eric's body with hers…

The blade was now aiming for it's new location, her heart…

"K-Kaoru!" Eric whispered as it came closer…

An: konnichiwa. Hope everyone likes the chappie. I won't like anyone to steal the idea of placing the Japanese national anthem in their fics, but if u really want it plz ask. It's not mine, I know, but the idea of putting it in my fic (first) is mine. Nevertheless I'm sounding peachy…

Do review minna. I would appreciate it. Eric and Kenshin on the same line now…

Please remember 'it's getting hot in here is shut down (temporarily)'

Please review 'naughty chick' (done)

**UPDATED FANFICTION:**

A) Playing with the Devil- R section. Battousai and Kaoru- chapter 14

B) Phantom- R section. Battousai and Kaoru. Kaoru and Soujiro- chapter 2

**NEW FIC:** Assassin's Own- in R section. Pure Battousai and Kaoru

**Black blood** coming soon… opening on in June…

Thank u all my reviewers and mailers…

REVIEW MINNA


	7. I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU 7

****

I got a Crush On You

Fhb

Chapter 7

:::::::::::::

Notee: I am sorry for taking at least 10 eternities on this fanfiction, I love yah still for everything, so plz accept the apology readers. Love Fhb

"Kaoru" the whisper faded in her ear as all she saw was death coming at her in one silver moment…

'Tomorrow I wanted to die knowing I saved you today, but fate says no, and I accept the truth unwaveringly…'

But it is funny how people thought things, and contorted their eyes to see. Fate really didn't chose to make people end their lives, or the principle backward, it just has a way of making it seem so, but you know what they, don't judge a book by its cover, and that's exactly what our lil Kao did.

Okita menacingly leered on as the blade had found it's newest target. Kamiya's heart. All the better Okita thought, but time would allow things to happen, and one of those things, was Himura.

Kenshin in quick thinking and speed, slam the blade with his foot into the earth. The parch soil flying in their faces. The dust and rumble settle shortly, leaving everyone to view a fainted Kaoru. Everyone thought wrong, they thought she was dead, no one saw when Himura moved as fast as a God. Eric worried, and in slow dread felt her pulse with trembling fingers. Touching the soft of her neck, he felt a throbbing.

"She's alive…" the words were stolen right out his mouth from none other than Kenshin. He picked the blade up and flung it at Okita's feet.

"Don't be an ass Okita" he warned and with that left…

Eric looked up at Kenshin in shock. By all chance, the boy didn't know if he liked or disliked Kenshin. He was officially a hero, yet he walked away with an identity of a lone shadow. 'Do you feel the way that I do?' Eric didn't know. From the looks of it, Himura never spoke to him and he wasn't much of the hey bud beasts, regardless if he kept a low profile, one in which failed miserably. If now Kaoru was to fall in love with Kenshin, Eric would not mind…'but why then does my heart tell me wrong. Why does it always go back to her, cry and need reassurance from no other face than hers. I was never a selfish boy, I was beaten of my dignity, choices and humanity, but I can learn to be selfish in my now official primal urges and wants. If she is all that mantles my sanity and allow a tattered soul of unmelodic life to live, than I must preserve her…and somehow reach to her…stronger than what I already am…I must, I will…I SHALL!'

After a few minutes of being down, Kaoru finally awoke from her dreary nap. Her head hurt and she smelt horrible. Trying to get up, she felt a shot of fire rip through her head. She rubbed her temples for relief but it really didn't do a fart. Swearing just so lightly under her breath she didn't seem to hear the silent opening of the door.

'What the heck am I doing in sick bay? --' Almost immediately it came back to her, "now I remember, that stupid freak Okita…wait until I get my hands on him…" she whispered angrily.

"Hey…save that for another day" a soft voice spoke…

Kaoru looked up and saw it was Eric…

"Hey stranger" she whispered gently

"Oh so now I'm a stranger?" he asked in a tone of joke…

She arched brow. This was odd. Never in all there meetings had he been so informal. He usually was a lower speaker box to her, and if secondary speaking was a sort of language, she'd classify him that way.

"No no…I was you know… (she gets the look) you know----just, um---well you know. Joking around…" she weakly smiled and quickly began biting her bottom lip.

'Man do I hate this habit'

"Kaoru…" he started in a low tone. His voice wasn't very encouraging, it lack vibrancy and character; but then so did his whole personality need this courage which he lacked sorrowfully. She saw the sad colour in his eyes which showed so much blunt and raw sadness. His empathy was the widest coloring book she ever saw. She didn't know what to do…

"Hey…" she whispered softly in an encouraging voice…

A tear fell from his eyes…

"C-can I ask you a question?" his voice was very shallow. Almost as weak as a dying whisper…

"Sure thing" she returned the whisper tone

"W-Why did you become my friend?" he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. Then collecting himself he looked her straight in the eyes. He never envisioned himself being forward or rude with her, but sometimes issues needed to be discussed.

"You think I get you into too much trouble, don't you?" she dryly asked avoiding his question…

"Trust me that was the least of my fears…I get that all the time, so what's the matter if I get it now? Hmm---and besides, I would never think that you're the cause for my ---physical appearance and so called 'issues'." he paused seeing her bite her lip some more…

"No---but Kaoru, why…why did you ever become my friend---?" he looked deeply into her eyes, forcing her to feel dizzy all of a sudden. She couldn't turn away even if she tried, his stare was just so intense, burning and lasering on her, in her…

"Because…it hurts me" she whispered

"Hurts you?" he arched a quizzical brow…

"It hurts me to know, you wanna have somebody there for you, and shit, you don't. I don't pity you so don't get me wrong, I just happen to remember when I first came into this school it was after a year and half I had friends. Good friends, I know what it's like to be lonely and have no one, so I thought---hey, you'd like a friend too" she weakly smiled…

"Oh…" came that trailed away reply…

"Kaoru" came his sad voice again…

"Yeah Eric?"

"If I were too die…what would you tell me before I did?" his eyes brimming in tears…

"Eric?"

"I feel it Kaoru…I'm gonna lose my life real soon---mainly because I'm weak and I can't fight. But what does the sick students of this school know? They can't see what I hide, what I preserve---no---all they see is Eric---that weak, ugly pathetic piece of good for nothing---but yeh…one day Kaoru…before I die…I will make them all suffe" his tone had been mean and aggressive. Kaoru was just scared looking at the expression on his face, so murderous and vehement. Placing a finger on his lips, he jumped. His eyes were wide of shock from her action, then he saw the fear and innocence…and tears…

He hurt her…why did he have to hurt her…at least anybody but her…

Clutching on to her finger, he held her hand and bowed his head against her knuckles…

"W-Why Kaoru am I so w-weak?" he cried…

"Miss Kaoru and Mister Okita, you both will be suspended for at least one week. This is a probation to you Okita, if you cause any more trouble and disruption in school or in school time, I swear in all the power of being a principal, I will expel you. And Ms. Kamiya I am very disappointed in you, we use to look up at you so that the little ones could look at you as a role model, but now, you're just as bad as Machimache and that Sagara-boy. You both have been warned seriously…you both may leave…"

Kaoru walked out the compound with a low and moody expression on her face. Passing a hand through her head she walked to the swings of the school. She sat there so alone and frustrated of school, English mostly, Maxine, how rough her friendship with Eric was becoming and now this, her newest dilemma --being suspended. There was no way now her mother would leave her on her own ---but the business trip--- her mom worked so hard for her new job, and now 'I have to come and just shit things up---this is one sucked up day' she sighed deeply and covered her face…

Kaoru sat on the swing for some two minutes waiting for her mom. She never came…but she waited. The rain caught the sapphire girl and all Kaoru would do was swing gently waiting with a broken expression. After all her swinging she stopped and bowed her head in defeat. She sneezed and wiped her nose. Sniffing lightly, she didn't seem to care, and all the while a teacher watched the young girl's uniform expression from her window. The teacher sighed to herself 'I have to do something, the poor thing will catch a cold'.

Gathering her jacket and umbrella she went out to the young girl…

Each time she came closer her hells would go swish into the mud. 'My 200 dollar shoes are ruin---ah but what the heck…'

"Hey kido…" came a smooth voice to the young girl's ears. Her wet hair framed her pale face which lost all it's life and internal beauty. She was so silent and tamed, that nature itself could not be as frail as her. She was truly ruined, but why…?

Kaoru cast her head back down…not even bothering to answer her teacher…

"That's kinna a mean" spoke the teacher flatly…

"Expect that from a delinquent" came that cold reply…

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" the teacher was curious…

"S-sure I-I'm totally a-okay…" she lied…

"Listen Kaoru…I don't know what happened, but I'm always willing to listen" the teacher pointed out…

"Joy…"

"Young lady, when I speak to you--I expect you to listen or respond. This is not the Kaoru I know…" she trailed off

"Yeah well guess what, she isn't here right now so just leave me alone…just get away from me…" she hid her face…

The teacher's heart broke. Sighing lightly, she called the child's name smoothly…

"Kaoru…" she went forward to touch her shoulder…

But the girl only snapped at the contact…

"Kamiya Kaoru…look at me" the teacher commanded…

Kaoru frowned, yet she complied because she was never a bad girl, even if she tried.

She looked at the teacher, her eyes so hurtful and prosaic…

"I'm here Kaoru, so tell me, what happened…" and with that the teacher gave the young girl her jacket and they both walked back in the school building. They sat there for some two minutes talking, and the teacher would only mutter some conventional oh's and hmm's.

"And that's the story of the delinquent…" she laughed to herself, the sadness empowering the humor.

"You're not a delinquent Kaoru…" she paused speaking flatly, "you're one the smartest young girl's I've seen, and what you did, was wrong, yeah, but hey, we all make mistakes, and I've written some too…" she smiled seeing the young girl smirk;

"You mean you fought too?" she asked

"Hell yeh! I wrote some bad episodes too…but ahh--I learned and grew from those sorta things…and sweetheart, as much as life seems sucked up, it has real wonderful things to it, and that's the sorta things you gotta hold on too, not the negativity and pessimism, but the joy and wonder…ain't that a good reason to be a fighter---- a survivor?" she asked

Kaoru nodded…her head still low in defeat and somewhat damaged ego.

"What Kaoru---why the look?" she asked

"I can't get suspended Ms. Anagi…please, help me get out of this…if my mother found out I fought, she'll flip. She's been looking forward to this new job over-seas, and now it seems she won't get to go, because I ruined it all. Please help me, you're a teacher you have say…" she spoke

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I can't interfere with what was assigned to you."

"Please Ms. Anagi, if it's one time I really need your help it's now. I don't wanna hear any protesting from you-----so just please shhh----help me…I'm begging…" those pleading eyes…and sincerity…

"Alright Kaoru, you talked me into it. I'll see what I can do…"

"Yeah and if that doesn't work, flash some leg girlfriend" Kaoru laughed.

The teacher watched Kaoru in a I-don't-believe-you but she had to laugh…

"Yeah sure thing Kaoru…" and with that Kaoru hugged the teacher and walked out her office.

"You're the best Ms. Anagi"

Kaoru smiled seeing that today wasn't completely bad, it was alright, still sucky, but alright. Not minding her business, or watching where she was walking she hit something quite sturdy and broad. She fell back flat on her buttocks.

"Heyyyy" came her angry reply but soon the word died when she looked on at the young man in front of her.

"Oh…I'm sorry miss…" he lent her a hand and helped her up. Kaoru was stupefied.

He wore silver blonde locks which simply defied gravity then there was his aqua-turquoise eyes which often were accommodated by silver flashes levitating his awesome hair. He wore a military black outfit which was trimmed in gold buttons and treading. His lips were thick and deep pink. His neat circular shades made his identity just burn on fire. He was the most handsome guy she ever saw. She was total awe struck by all his features. His masculine perfume intoxicated her soul and his sturdy shoulders made him look like any hunk.

The boy realized the girl was totally numb, she wore the goofiest grin but what kept him there and present to stay was her amazing eyes. It was the first time he ever saw colored eyes in a Japanese girl. Never had he seen such an intricate blue which burst so much heavenly blue and supernova comparisons.

"Konnichiwa…" he snapped his fingers in her face…

She jumped and then blinked back, "s-sorry…what did you say your name was…?" she bit her lips and for the first time after so long of protesting he didn't want to come to a public school, he reconsidered. The way she bit her lips was actually the cutest thing he saw, and if he just gotten close enough, he wouldn't mind biting them himself.

"My name is Yukishon Enishi" he aware

"As in the Korean General's son?" she completely freaked out…

"I see you know your history…" he arched a brow…

"Of course I do…oh migosh, what are you doing here---and firstly, where the heck are your bodyguards?" she looked around seeing them no where…

"As if you can't tell, I'm lost" he gave a pathetic look…

Kaoru giggled. Her laughter the sweetest music to his ears…

"By the way miss, what's your name---I didn't quite catch it?" he asked

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, and please to meet you Enishi" she smiled

"The pleasure is all mine…" and indeed it was…

"Um, do you need help finding your way back Enishi?" she asked

"Um, actually I could use your help most definitely, by chance, where is the principal's office?" he asked

She shrugged at the word 'principal' and he was affirmed she was a hot mouth…

"Straight down the hall…" she pointed off…

"Thank you Kaoru…well I better be going….good bye" he bade…

"Yeah--buh-bye" she waved and they both went their separate ways…

Enishi seeing and feeling her forlorn expression turned to see her head bowed in defeat.

"Kaoru…" he called

She snapped around and looked at him, "yeah?"

"Could we like hang?" he asked

She ran up to him and held him by his shoulders…

"As in hang. With me? The general's son of Korea and the bad girl me?" she asked

"Bad girl?" he asked

"It's a long story" she paused seeing him giving a inquiring stare…

"I fought---got into trouble---but I did it for a good reason…but I'm not really bad…" she explained…

"Ah…I see" she saw the expression on his face which said boldly 'girl--what you doing next to me'

"I'll be going…" she sadly whispered and began walking away.

He held her shoulder, "hey, I'm no uptight loser, heck no. Don't worry Kaoru, I definitely wanna hang with you, regardless what you did, and besides even you said it, you're a not bad…and funny---I believe yah----. Am I sounding weird? Goofy?" he asked

She giggled, "no…not at all…well I'll see you around aye Enny?" she shortened his name

"Yeah, same thing…Kao" she smiled cutely…

"Bye…"

"Bye…"

"Bye"

"Bye"

They walked backwards giving each other bye…until they could see no more of the next…

"BYEEEEEEE" Kaoru shouted…

"BYEEE KAORU" he shouted back…

And with that she giggled…

:

An: Well it is finally here, the update, not the best either but an alright chap. So my Enishi-sama is finally here. Oh how I love him. Well I'm trying to get my ideas in one to finish this fic quick. I have to work on the others and Playing with the devil gives me a lot of issues to deal with.

****

Want to enter a fanfiction rk competition? Then tell me and I will place you in…

Well take care and god bless…

****

[FHB THANK-YOUS]

demented-elf13, Ashley, tOOpie, Chibi Binasu-chan, HI:)KONICHIWA;), ichi, Love Goddess, XxJasminexX, Sakura Butterfly, luvsdogz, Die-hard-X, Battousai BEDS Kaoru, AKU-GODDESS, chikosakara, sugar, Kit Kat, Julie, thunder sister, donna8157, CharlieTheOtakuNymph, (JouChanO8aol.com), Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko, lin-chan, Vaga-chan, mercyangelofdeath, galen, Senko Tenrou, Nicky9, Jenna, Angel338, celesdue, kawaiililaznkitsune, Dork in Training, omochi.

THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING, MAY GOD TAKE OF Y'LL REAL GOOD, TAKE CARE MIS AMIGOS (FRIENDS) AND GOD BLESS…

****

Please review


	8. I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU 8

I GOT A CRUSH ON YOU…

Fhb.

Audiences are warned of adult themes.

_--_

_--_

CHAPTER 8- Changes

_--_

_--_

"I hate cheerleaders!" spoke a frank Misao who was currently staring at the Football Cheerleader squad. I mean Misao was a girl who had pretty good self-control, (I lied), but the point is, nothing seems to tick her off more than the cheerleaders flirting with _her_ man.

"Oh come on Misao…personally, I find they're hott" said Sano matter-of-flatly, "especially that ass, whoo, baby she back that up on me and we'll drop it like its hott---G-G-G Unitt" Sano imitated the rappers.

"Ughh! You are so lame…" she paused to take out her Chemistry book from her locker, "and for your info Sano, Snoop dog is not from G-Unit. Just thought you should know before you make yourself the human ass" she gave a cheeky smile before slamming her locker close.

Misao kept her disgusted gaze on the cheerleaders, "I mean Sano what do I have to do to say that Aoshi Shinamori is my man?" Misao rattled, "well" he started. Before he could even utter one word she cut him off.

"I mean do I have to stick a bumper sticker or something to say, I, Misao Machimache belong to Aoshi Shinamori." She sighed in frustration watching how one of the cheerleaders pulled at his black locks.

"That should be me instead of that cheerleader. I should be the one who is kissing his cheeks and pulling on his perfectly falling tendrils. Ohh it should be me…but it ain't and I tell yuh it sucks! Sucks it does!" she growled…

"Why don't you tell him Misao…you never know" Sano spoke…

"Th-yeah right! Me tell Aoshi? No way!" she paused, "he's too popular and besides, his bitch squad has it handled. Oh well…" she turned…

"Misao, really…" Sano stopped her, "you should tell him…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will" she paused, "when I'm dead" with that she walked off going straight to her Chemistry class.

"Oye Misao!" Sano shouted before Misao could properly proceed.

She stopped, rolling her eyes in aghast.

"What already?" she turned boringly to him

"Did you talk to Kaoru by chance?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked…

"Well Lei-fang told me something about Kaoru doing a change to herself…what's this about?" he walked toward her.

"Oh yeh, I completely forgot about that!" Misao uttered.

"Well, what's that mean?" Sano asked…

"Well it's a long story…" Misao said…

"I have time. Don't forget I like to boycott"

"For a minute there you almost had me thinking you were _regular, _how contrary though" she spoke.

"Yeah yeah, so ---she's up to?"

"Hmm, well she called me yesterday and it goes a little something like this"

**(Flash back)**

_"Get out of here! You are so lying!" shouted a perky female on the phone._

_"I'm serious…" Kaoru wavered._

_"Okay, okay, let me get this straight, a Korean official's son, is coming to our school and you think he likes you?" Misao asked somewhat ready to burst like a bubble from the breaking news._

_"Basically" Kaoru smirked, watching her nails proudly._

_"Oh my gosh, you are such a lucky bitch…" Misao screamed._

_Kaoru did likewise, and this created more squeals and screams between the girls._

_"So okay okay, how are you gonna do your hair tomorrow?" Misao asked, jumping on her bed, looking up at her ceiling._

_"I dunno. You know thinking of it more carefully, how do you think I should put my hair? Oh my gosh, what if he doesn't like my hair in a pony..or-or-or, worn straight, oh my gosh, I'll have to curl my chair—no wait, I'll have to buy moose for that. Muo…" Kaoru groaned in pain._

_"Okay okay kissing Juliet, take a deep breath. Come on, breathe in" Misao spoke_

_Kaoru took a deep breath, "and breathe out…now tell me, did that clear your mind?" Misao asked _

_"No Misao, that didn't do a fo-shizzle"_

_"Well excuse me. Therapy comes for a price today but you just got 5 seconds free because you're my best friend and you don't even appreciate it. Lousy…" Misao teased._

_"Oh I'm sorry Miso-soup" Kaoru endeared._

_"Miso-soup. Why can't the five year old endearment ever die?" she asked…_

_"I dunno miso-soup…" Kaoru sounded child-like._

_"Okay hush already. So what are you gonna do about Tomoe and Megumi tomorrow…you know how those bitches are. I mean they practically invented their religion of bitchinism to the entire school. A shame huh!" Misao deciphered in a drawling sigh._

_"Actually Misao. I dunno. I have no idea what I'm gonna do, I guess I'll have to play my cards right. Don't exactly know how…but hey I'm trying…"_

_"Yeah well newsflash, that Megumi and Tomoe don't have time to think this one out. I mean they're –bad. Yeah, they practically own everything, and you know since we're not talking about any ordinary guy, they'll be all over him and of course who couldn't resist such hubba-hubba women!" she paused hearing a silence on the other line._

_"Take it from me, if you want to get these dorks out the picture, then do something that's gonna make Enishi attracted to you…" Misao advised._

_"You're asking me to be a fake…a miss superficial?" Kaoru twitched at the thought._

_"Kaoru-chan, look I know what this is looking like and th-yeah I don't like how things are, but if you want to make a statement, a bang against these cheerleaders for your Enishi, then you're gonna have to decide, do you want to remain, boring, nerdy, and humanitarian Kaoru, which I remind you is a lot like tasteless tea, or do you want to be something with flare, feistiness…a bit of danger and some sexiness?" she paused, "this could be your biggest moment Kao, and all you have to do is get sexy. Over night." She explained._

_"Overnight…but, but, but…how?" Kaoru was very muddleheaded. Her life was suddenly faced with more hodge-podge. Yeah, and trust Misao to make matters simpler. As if that would work for the perky teen._

_"Kaoru-chan, I think the words over-night is pretty self-explanatory. Unless of course, you're completely out of it…" Misao waited for an answer._

_"Muooooo" Kaoru groaned burying her face in her pillow._

_"Oh come on Kaoru-chan. Are you afraid of trying something new…something different? It's not the end of the world you know. Besides, you should be worrying about other things" Misao said matter of flatly._

_"Oh really? Like what?" Kaoru couldn't believe Misao was adding to her list._

_"Like Himura…what is he gonna think and besides I thought you liked him?" she asked interestedly._

_Kaoru sighed, "look" she started._

_"Kenshin…I really.." she paused, "I really liked him Misao, but ever since he got older, he began acting differently. What we had Misao was just –child's play. It will always remain at that level. Besides, I'm not cheap Misao. And I don't know why I adore Kenshin so much, regardless if he's a master player." She paused yet another time, "the point is, he doesn't like me, he probably doesn't even know I'm there. And technically speaking I will not be a fool" "for anybody" she ended._

_"Wow Kaoru-chan." Misao spoke, "just remember if you want this…its coming with a price…so you decide." She paused, "I gotta go, mom is home and you know how she flips when I'm on the phone. See you tomorrow in school, and remember, being sexy is not being a fake. It just means you have another side to you that wants to be free. Express yourself girl! Well I'm out chick, love yah!" _

_"Okay Misao. Take care, see you in school tomorrow" Kaoru ended the call._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Wow, so you're saying she's gonna change? Into---a Megumi?" Sano asked…

"Well, not exactly a Megumi but you're somewhere there." Misao explained…

"Wow. This is terrible…" Sano paused. Misao arched a brow. "But this is great. You see if Kao gets hot, this puts me in the picture of popularity." Sano chimed for a moment.

"Um, Sano. Excuse me for my boldness, but what the hell does that mean?" Misao asked.

"Well, think of it Misao. If Kaoru gets hot, all the boys in school will start liking her, every guy from that new Korean boy to Kenshin." He paused…

"Uh-oh" thought Misao, 'that means Aoshi's gonna like her…oh my…'

"Plus, I heard when a girl has all the guys liking her, she begins to develop a snotty attitude. This could be bad, coz Kao may hang around with the cheerleaders. And the good part about all of this, is that Kaoru's my friend and once she hangs with the cheerleaders, they're gonna notice me! What a great friend you are Misao…" Sano pat Misao's shoulder.

Misao on the other hand saw a huge problem. 'Okay, so she's gonna attract all the boys in the school including my Aoshi-sama, plusss, to top it off she's going to hang with the cheerleaders and become a bitch just like them. Oh great going Misao…just perfect. I am such a dumbass…ughh—what have I done?'

"Sano…" Misao called

"What?" he looked at her

"We have a huge problem, and it aint pretty" Misao spoke…

"Huh?"

_--_

_--_

_--_

He entered the class with his both hands in his pocket. Blue eyes fell on the students who were talking among themselves in their small groups. The children stopped, looking back at the grey-haired teen. Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he took a seat in a chair. Passing a cool hand through his locks, he kept his eyes in front of him, watching the green chalk board.

For a couple of moments, the tension in the class seem to persistent, until it finally broke.

"Konnichiwa" a girl drew close, taking a seat on his table looking down at his pretty face.

He nodded back in recognition…

"I'm Mayleen…who're you?" she cocked her head to side looking cutely back at him.

He turned his face from hers.

"Enishi…" he offered coldly.

"Hmm. Pretty name…are you new here?" she asked interested.

"Yeah…"

Before their conversation could go on any further, the teacher entered the class.

"Good morning students" the teacher spoke browsing her eyes over the well populated class.

"Konnichiwa sensei" the students stood.

"Sit please" the teacher spoke, her eyes falling on a certain youth whom she couldn't deny she ever saw.

"And you are young man, with the glasses, who are you?" she asked…

"I am Enishi Yukishiro." He spoke respectfully.

"Ah you're that Korean boy…" she soured… "well I hope you like it here. It's different here and I hope you're up for a challenge" she continued.

Enishi looked at her, his frames of dark blue shining in the sun.

"Oh young man." She spoke

"Yes?" he answered.

"Take those shades off. I don't want it in my class" she spoke.

"But they're my glasses. They're just tinted…" he explained

"I don't care. Take them off" she spoke lowly

For a moment Enishi didn't comply.

"Are you hearing me?" she asked, her voice raising…

He soured his face, furrowing his brows.

"Take.. them.. off…now" she said harshly.

Enishi blinked back a bit before taking off his glasses.

He closed his eyes feeling ticked off at the teacher.

'Racial asshole' thought Enishi.

"That's better" she said.

Enishi blinked opened his eyes, his pretty blue eyes zeroing on the teacher.

For the entire period, girls kept heckling the blue eye Korean. His eyes had a magic which could do evil to a girl and Enishi was insufferably doing this. He kept his eyes on the board, writing the notes he thought necessary. The teacher kept a sharp eye on the boy. From what the teacher saw, Enishi was a teenage boy who had the ladies where he wanted them. 'How customary' thought the teacher, 'Lots of looks but no brain…'

"Mr. Yukishiro, what do you understand by acceleration?" the teacher asked

"Final velocity subtract initial velocity over the amount of time taken…" he answered

"What do you understand by question 8 on page 310?" she asked.

Enishi browsed the question… "what about it, its everything I said acceleration could be" he spoke.

She scowled, "very good Mr. Yukishiro" she spoke.

The class had gone on for minutes the way it was. Enishi wasn't backing down. He in no timing was going to look 'dumb' to the Japanese teacher.

The teacher, wrote the home-work on the board, making sure Enishi wasn't talking.

Enishi, as wise as he was, knew the woman was on to him. 'Racist' he thought.

He did everything to prevent himself from her fire.

The bell rang at 8:45, where Enishi exited the class taking one more look at the cold teacher before leaving.

Enishi walked down the busy hall, where students were hurrying to their second class. Enishi took his time not bothering to go to his next class in such a rush. Everyone except the students were racists. Arriving at his dainty locker, he used the combination before opening it. Browsing his time-table, he saw he had a double period of Physical Education.

'Great'

Taking his gym clothes, he shut his locker and went on his way.

_--_

_--_

_--_

**))Whistle blows((**

"Now attention students, can we gather around in a circle please" the teacher shouted.

"Machimache and Sagara shush" the teacher saw the two talking.

"Thank you. Okay students, this morning we will be trying the CPR over…I have to say, I was completely blown away by Machimache and Shinamori's work. I want everyone to take a good lock at the teamwork of these two. Shinamori, Machimache, come out here"

Aoshi and Misao did likewise.

"Okay kids, you're on…make me proud" he smiled.

'Sureee! If I'm working with Aoshi, I'll make myself proud. Wohoo! Aoshi honey, here we go again.' Thought Misao.

Aoshi took a dive into the pool. Misao stood looking down at him with a dreamy face.

"Coming in?" he combed back his locks, his grey eyes sparkling, just like the drops of water that fell from his sexy tendrils and face.

Misao had a huge heart-burn-ache-thingee. She couldn't understand the feeling but damn, it felt good.

'If dying feels so good, boy, I would have done it a long time ago…'

"Machimache, come on…lets do this" Aoshi spoke…

'Do this? Do what koishii, play the kissie game or the love game?' thought Misao with a blush on her.

"Coming" she slowly walked to the pool step, taking her jolly old time to enter the pool.

"Machimache hurry up would yuh?" the coach said.

"I'm going already! Sheesh" she complained.

She entered the pool swimming to Aoshi.

"What do I do again?" she asked.

"Drown basically" he said flatly.

"Rightt" she said.

Swimming out into the deep, she started her queue.

Splashing frantically and wearing a face of fright, she shouted out.

"Aoshi …save me" she shouted, splashing about wildly.

"Oh come on Machimache…put some drama into it" the coach spoke

"No problem coach. I thought you'd never ask" she wore an evil smirk

"Darling…oh koishii, come save me…koi—shii" she started to descend into the blue depths…

"They always bring a tear to my eye" the coach wiped the invisible tear from his eye.

Aoshi swam forward, placing his hand around Misao's chest, dragging her out the water. Placing her roughly on the surface, she opened her eyes watching him in the face, "Aoshi be a babes and work on the landing will yah?"

With that she shut her eyes feigning unconsciousness.

Aoshi placed a hand under her chest bone, pushing down for three times. And then in the midst of it, the heavens choose to be kind with her.

"I want to see some mouth to mouth resuscitation…" the teacher spoke.

This was Misao's chance.

Pouting her lips, Aoshi arched a brow.

Descending down on her, Misao peeked open her eyes.

'Oh my gosh, I can't believe this, he's actually going to kiss me…hurry up. Oh my gosh I can't take this..no I can't. I'm gonna scream, or worst…become out of control'

Aoshi came down, and lips touched lips.

'Mmmm' Misao thought.

'Taste like cherries'

Aoshi blew a breath of air into her mouth. Misao felt giddy.

Pushing down on her chest, she felt even queasier…

Aoshi went back to her lips, taking her neglected own to his.

Misao felt the nirvana.

'Oh how I love school, even though it's a bitch, I love school! And boyss!'

Misao cracked open her eyes to see Aoshi pushing down on her chest. His sly tongue swiped across his bottom lip, creating a very sensual innuendo to Misao. He came back down, his salivated lips touching her dry pink ones. Misao wanted so badly to moan out.

"Ewww, that's enough" spoke a girl in a disgusted manner.

Aoshi did stop.

'That stupid bitch! Why did you stop Aoshi-sama?'

She opened her eyes looking up at Aoshi who was looking down at Misao.

In his eyes she could see something anew. She never saw it before and it almost blew her away to see it in his eyes. She never felt so happy—so weird, so confused yet anxious all at the same time. If Misao read his eyes correctly she couldn't deny what she saw, 'Aoshi---he actually ----likes me?'

He stood on his feet walking to the bench. Misao's eyes followed his form. He turned to see her eyes, and if the heavens chose to kill Misao, he drew a smirk at her.

'Ohhh My gosh!' a blush instantly came to her cheeks.

'Life, it rocks my socks.'

_--_

_--_

_--_

**))Recess((**

'Everything comes to me like a rush. So far all I've discovered about this school is that many people are racial and that girls here are either complete nerds, drama queens, in-betweens and hormone extremes. I've made no friends, yet everyone wants to be my friend. Especially those cheerleaders. Couldn't they get a hint? Yeah I think they're hott but I don't want get blown with them…'

'I exited the cafeteria in a fluent notion, only to have several cheerleaders tailing on my ass. Do I need this mindless aggravation? No I don't.'

'I felt many eyes on me, from both boys and girls. I heard heckles and scowls and it seem to be driving me insane. I just wanted some fresh air, maybe I should go outside on the lawn. Yeah, maybe that's a good idea.'

"Yo Megumi, did you see Kaoru around?" asked a boy to the top cheerleader who was currently swooning herself on the Korean boy.

"Uhhk, no! Like, don't be asking me about tanuki. As if I would know" she gave a rude face.

"Well no one asked you" Misao piped in

"Moron, he just did" Megumi said flatly.

"Oh –yeah. Well still—I think you're a dork. Sano…lets go" Misao ducked her head walking away.

Enishi snapped his hand around Misao's.

Misao turned around aggressively, thinking it was the cheerleaders. And boy was she wrong

"Well hello there, I'm Misao…and who might you be?" she asked nicely.

"You said you knew Kaoru…where is she?" he asked, his face of handsome beauty mesmerizing her.

"Who's Kaoru?" Misao asked in a day-dream manner

"Oh boy…and you girls say boys are players" Sano added.

"Yo dude whatcha' want with our lil Kao?" Sano asked boldly.

"Well" a blush came to his face, "I—I m-met her and um, she said she wanted to hang--" Enishi spoke

"Hang on, you're that Enishi boy aren't you?" Misao snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" he asked

Before Misao could give an answer Megumi and her cheerleaders engulfed the white-head teen.

Misao tried to tell Enishi but it was as good as gone.

"Misao" Sano pulled at her shirt.

"Not now Sano" Misao was busy trying to get Enishi's attention.

"Misaoo" he called again uneasily.

"Look dude, I'm busy" she hissed

"Misao will you stop it already and just look" he pushed her face to the front.

"Is that, who I think it is?" Misao asked in shock…

Walking down the hall, a female with a skirt shorter than the cheerleaders, came with tall white socks and shoes. Trimmed legs of perfection antagonistically passed each other. Skin as smooth as silk (maybe not silk, but smooth), shone with her glowing radiating cheery-gold colour. Then to top off her perfect legs, were accentuated with her bouncing chest where a fitted shirt seem to show more of her female body. Everything from her curves to her serpentine sexiness. Her shirt, unbuttoned two buttons downward gave her 'big chest' as Misao calls it, a way to show. Her swan neck holds her pretty face which now is fitted in sexiness and danger. Everything Misao _didn't _mean to say.

Her black raven locks bounces every time she walks, and she can't deny, eyes follow her. Follow her everywhere. She hears the calls from boys but she walks on, her eyes zeroing on someone else. She stops, hoping he will see her.

Enishi, in his thick crowd of females, sees the girl from yesterday. Pushing through unconsciously, he wears both shock and elation.

"Kaoru…" he spoke…

"Hey Enishi" she bit her red lips which practically begged for him to do more.

She raises an index finger and calls him like cat into her direction.

But this doesn't go unnoticed by anyone, including the gold pair of eyes that was now watching with deep intent…deep hate…

_--_

_--_

_--_

An: Ohhhh yeah I did an update! Wohoo baby! So its been fun writing this update, seeing all the old friends and enemies and crushes. I hope everyone likes it so far. I know many people are against Enishi, but its not going to be so bad, just think of Enishi as the reason Kenshin will get jealous. Don't worry Eric is still in the fic and nobody's gotta worry, I'm playing and toying with the characters, so I hope you liked the changes.

I know Kaoru shouldn't have changed herself, because she's usually a very mundane woman, but I think, she's a teen and she's allowed to make changes, weather they're good or bad, so just giving her a 'sexy' look, isn't so bad, because, its not permanent in the fanfiction. I'm just playing with her character, so don't worry, all will be better soon. For now I have my fun! Mwahhaah! Okay then moving on.

Thank you so much for reading the story and I thank all the reviewers who reviewed my last chapter.

Thank youuuuu so muchhhhhhhhhhh! (Hugs all the pretty reviewers)

Well spread some joy and peace and harmony coz our nations need it!

**Please review sweet peeps! **


End file.
